The Story
by MisticMage
Summary: All Callie, all Arizona, all the time. The setting is Miami, Callie and Arizona meet for the first time, in high school. What crazy shnanigans can these two come up with? For all intense purposes the history of the Characters will slightly parallel that of the series, in such as Arizona is an Army Brat, and Callie, well she eats her hair.
1. Chapter 1

The Story

_Love is Love_

"We are together. Because I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters. We are together."

Created August 14, 2012

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy; they all belong to Shonda and Co. I am merely using them for personal pleasure as well any others that may find this fiction entertaining. Continually, any situation that may have happened in another movie, show or fiction is pure coincidence; I do not intend to plagiarize another's work.

A/N I only have a vision, where this story goes is purely up to inspiration, muses and reviews.

Overview: All Callie, all Arizona, all the time. The setting is Miami, for all intense purposes the history of the Characters will slightly parallel that of the series, in such as Arizona is an Army Brat, and Callie, well she eats her hair.

Chapter 1: We all begin somewhere

For most people, starting your junior year of high school is somewhat a very happy and **awesome** event. Everyone has spent the last two years of their lives working on academics, sports, clubs and other various activities such as boys, girls and getting a social network of friends. For most people the first day of school can be considered as your catching up day with people you haven't seen in the last three months. Though for Arizona Robbins, that is totally a different case. She has had many first days of school, some in the middle of a semester and sometimes three in the first semester. When you grow up with a dad in the Military, you kind of get used to being the new kid in school all the time.

The late bell had just rung which meant it was well past 8 o'clock and she was already late on her first day. Having a map of the school was a slight bit of help, though it didn't stop her from getting lost a time or two. Curly blond hair waived as she jogged to what she thought should be her home room. Though again she missed a turn in this GINORMOUS! Brick they called a high school. Most of her previous campuses had been on military bases, or were just outside the military base. Her favorite had been eighth grade in Switzerland: The weather, the culture, the everything - it was just so peaceful.

Arizona backtracked while she mused of foreign soil; she missed her best and only friend while growing up, Theodora Altman. Or as she and Tim had called her, Teddy. They had been each other's stability, the one thing that was always the same and never changing, well that is until her father had been stationed stateside. Coming to stop at the big metal blue door, Arizona, squared her shoulders and put on that perky magic smile she had been famous for, the one with the cute dimples that everyone melted over, well not everyone, just mostly everyone.

Taking a quick peak at her watch she realized she was over a half hour tardy, so without further ado, she hauled that blue door open and walked in like she owned the place. Shining her million dollar smile towards her chemistry teacher she handed over her class schedule. The older woman looked down at the paper her eyes peering just over her glasses rim. "Miss Robbins, you're late. But I suspect you won't be making a habit of this?" The teacher glanced up, crystal blue eyes meeting an aged version of her own. "Of course not, uhm, Ms..." Arizona paused; she had totally forgotten to glance over each of the teachers' names as she mapped a course to each of her classes that would effectively save her the most time.

"Hall." Replied the elder blond.

"S'cuse me? Did I?" Arizona was perplexed over the one word answer.

"Ms. Hall, and welcome to Chemistry." She gave her a sweet smile, and Arizona released a quick puff of air in recognition. "Now please Ms. Robbins, take a seat." Arizona's dimples returned and she turned to glean over the rest of her classmates faces.

Seeing a few chairs open in the center she immediately slid sideways through the aisles of backpacks and feet, finding one that was perfect. Seated between a redhead with killer legs and a very broody and Emo-looking Asian. Arizona smiled to both, which the Asian rewarded her with a sneer, but the redhead mirrored her smile. "I'm Addison. Do you need to share my book?" She asked in a hush as Ms. Hall peppered the board with elements from the periodic table, and perused her notes to make sure she was effectively following the syllabubs.

"Thanks!" Arizona smiled and scooted her desk closer to the other so they could both see. "So what's up with the vampire?" Arizona questioned as she leaned in so that only Addison would hear her. "Oh, Yang? She does it for dramatic effect. Don't mind her." With a smile, Addison returned her eyes to the text, found the spot in the chapter the teacher was referencing and began her own summarized notes, Arizona followed suit.

First and second period passed like a breeze, it seemed that Arizona and Addison were in pretty much all of the same classes. Except Public Speaking and Gym; but hey that was the last two period of the day so no worries, she was Arizona Robbins, she had this. Besides it was her luck that today she made a good friend, at least she hoped.

* * *

The lunch line was relatively long, so she opted to just breeze into the student store and snag an apple and bottle of water. As she stood in line Arizona looked around at all of the merchandise she could purchase to show support of the school. T-shirts, sweatshirts, jogging pants, shorts, pencils - the list was endless, if you could think of it, this place had it. Stepping up in line she followed the queue of people, again stopping she looked around but this time the gruff bumping of an offending box jarred her out of her mental fog.

"Sorry!" a slur of speech shouted and the only thing Arizona saw was the long raven locks of a not so coordinated female bumping through the people as she carried boxes into what could possibly be a storage room. Lifting an eyebrow Arizona watched the dimly lit 'storage room' go out of view as the door closed behind the woman. Continuing to watch for a moment, she was brought out of her revere when she heard "Next." Stepping up the blond smiled her signature smile and made small pleasantries with the student behind the counter. She asked a few questions about clubs and activities while passing over her money. A quick good bye with a hand wave and she was out of there.

Meandering out to the quad Arizona took a seat on the bleachers and watched as the sports teams were gearing up for try outs. A bright glint though caught her eye as she watched her new friend do a few cart wheels, jumps twists and turns. She could hear the distinct sound of yelling after the redhead held her arms out in a 'ta-da!' type pose. Scooting closer, the blond hadn't realized she was making good with the cheer captain. Maybe this was going to be a great first day after all. Arizona continued to watch as Addison continued her spiel to the group of new girls ogling and dreaming to be in her position. As the blond scooted down to the first row of seats she leaned back and listened.

"Right, so we are going to have 3 try out sessions. This will be the first number I want you guys to memorize. We will meet back here on Thursday so come prepared to show us the moves, as well as your own. Remember ladies, there are only three spots open so we are looking for the best. Good luck and I will see you all on Thursday." The redhead rounding the crowd and headed for what looked like her school issued duffle bag. Bending down she rummaged through the contents and then came back up looking triumphant with a sweating bottle of water. Uncapping her treasure she took an endless drink as her eyes glazed over her surroundings and met with cobalt blue ones.

She pulled the bottle from her lips and capped it, sending her own crooked smile Addison, meandered over to the new girl. "So how's the first day?"

"Not too bad, I've had a pretty awesome tour guide. But my tour guide never mentioned that she was also the head cheerleader." She gave a quick wink and then took a bite of her apply.

"You caught me, it's my big secret. I've got a brain and I also love to cheer my head off." She laughed. "So, do you think, maybe you might want to give this a try?" She asked wiggling her brows a little bit. It had been a long time since the red head had felt any real connection with someone. Even the ladies on the cheer squad were superficial; so she hid most of herself from them, only letting them see her as their captain and that she loved to dance.

Arizona chewed on the remnants of apple that remained in her mouth as if it was the idea rolling around in there with it. She had always wanted to be a part of a team, and she did love watching those cheer competitions. Looking into Addison's grey blue eyes Arizona swallowed whatever was in her mouth and throat and said "Why not!?" Sure her trepidation came from the question always lurking in the back of her mind 'Wonder how long we will be here this time?' But, no one ever got somewhere without a little gumption and a whole lot of carpe diem. So she seized.

"Great! Meet you after class? We can head over to my place and I can teach you the routines?"

"Sure, but where?" Arizona had no idea where this chick wanted to meet.

"Here, 3:30." The red head challenged Arizona's smile with her own.

"Awesome! See you then." With that, Arizona grabbed her plaid backpack woven with the colors of black, grey and the best one of all, hot pink! She chucked her apple core into the trash can and took a swig from her water as she hustled the little distance to the girl's locker rooms to change into her P.E. outfit.

* * *

Finally the last class of the day, Public Speaking. Arizona's blond hair was now pulled up into a soft pony tail that hung with a bit of curl to the tip as she padded her way down the hall. P.E. hadn't been that exciting. They had to choose a locker that would be theirs for the rest of the year, stand in line to give their combination numbers to the teachers in case they needed it, or if they just forgot the combination. This was known to happen a time or two throughout the entire school year. After all of that, they were told that they had to run a mile, do some sprints and then head back to the locker rooms. As Arizona looked up at the top frames of the doors looking for the one that read N41 she slammed into what felt like a brick wall. Looking up she was met with some gorgeous grey blues staring back down to her.

"Watch it Blondie." He chuckles and then gives her his most foxy grin. "Going my way?" He husks in his baritone.

Arizona smiles politely, musing to herself 'Wrong tree buddy' and then retorts "Only if you're heading to North 41." Dimples popping she slides around him and continues on her way.

"Hey Blondie! Wait up." But Arizona presses on and gives him a half wave not even turning around. She eventually finds her last room and enters, finding a seat near the front she sets her bag down on the round table and takes the seat that is angled the most toward looking straight ahead. Other students are following her in; the one that catches her eye though is the brunette from earlier. Though she is being accompanied by a dirty blond this time. Both of the girls plop down in chairs at her table, mimicking Arizona's earlier steps, first the backpacks and then their butts. Both are caught up in conversation talking about Mr. Shepard and Coach Hunt.

"Yang, right?" Arizona interrupts.

"Yea what's it to you Blondie?" She practically oozes disdain for the interruption of her conversation.

"Just wanted to introduce myself since we have a couple classes together. I'm Arizona Robbins." She sticks her hand out in a gesture to shake, but Yang just looks at it as if it is a diseased rat. "Right, thanks. I'm Christina, and this is Mer." She nods her head in Meredith's direction. Meredith on the other hand takes the outstretched hand and gives it a little shake. "Meredith Grey." Arizona shakes and then it dawns on her. "Like as in Principal Grey?"

Meredith sinks in her chair and sighs, puffing out the air to blow her bangs up. "Yea, just like that." Christina immediately digs her Rottweiler jaws into this little tidbit. "Yup, she's the Principals daughter, be careful around her." a little glint in the brown eyes tells Arizona that those two are nothing but trouble.

"Super!" Is her only reply other than her smile.

At that moment a meek looking girl slid through the door and headed straight to the back of the class taking a seat in the furthest corner at the furthest table trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She slumped down in her seat, kept her backpack in her lap and pulled a chunk of hair to her mouth and began to chew nervously.

A stout woman walked in with a slightly rotund belly, she had mouse brown hair a sharp nose and deep root beer shaded eyes. The door closed behind her with a soft metal click. "Good Afternoon everyone, I hope your first day back has been a pleasurable one." She set down her hemp stitched bag in the teachers chair and approached the podium. "Now I see some familiar faces from last year." She smiled to Yang and Grey, and she even sent a wink in the direction of the raven haired Latina. "For those of you that didn't have me last year for your Research and Writing class, or for those of you who are new here. Let me introduce myself. I am Joy Lawrence. I don't believe in silly little rules of calling me by my last name. I prefer Joy, for those of you that are uncomfortable with this, please feel free to call me Ms. Lawrence, you can call me anything you like, but please just don't call me late for dinner." She laughed at her own joke and the class stayed silent except for two giggles. One came from the front and the other came from the far back of the room.

Smiling Ms. Lawrence continued on. "Right, lets dive in shall we?" She cleared her throat and continued. "This is a Public Speaking class." She paused and waited for the entire room to grown, which they did except for one very attentive blond who seemed intrigued. "Which means...? That's right; we are all going to have to speak." Moving over to her desk she grabbed a package of three by five index cards and began to move around the room. "I want you guys to pair up, perhaps with someone you don't know." She sent a glare at Christina and Meredith. "The point of this exercise is to one, introduce you to public speaking, and two, to get to know each other. You will learn in school that creating a buddy system works well. You learn to rely on each other, as well possibly creating your very first network connection when you get out into that big world we call J.O.B.S."

People began to pair up immediately, Arizona though took her time. She looked at the people who were slowly starting to pair up and then her eyes caught the most beautiful chocolate orbs she had ever seen and her breath hitched for a second. Standing from her seat she moved directly to the woman and plopped down next to her.

"Arizona Robbins." She stuck out her hand. The girl smiled to her and mumbled "I'm Callie." Arizona smiled at her and said "What? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, Agnes you say?" She could see the hesitation and fear in those stunning eyes, so she tried to loosen the girl up some with a joke. This worked because the sweetest little chuckle came from those lips. "It's Callie Torres."

"Well, Callie Torres, is that short for something?" She asked with a bemused smile popping her dimples more so, and causing a flush in the other woman. "Uh, it is. But I don't think I want the class to know." She tried to side step the question.

"Hmm. Make a deal with you. How about for the purpose of this exercise you tell me, and I give you scouts honor that it's safe with me. Deal?" Blue eyes pierced into doe eyes showing her honesty, as well as Arizona's fingers holding up the scout's pledge.

"Calliope." She said very low and almost inaudible.

"Calliope." Arizona parroted, but low enough only they could hear, she let it roll off her tongue a few more times and then gave the largest Cheshire cat grin to the enchanting Latina. "I like it, it suits you." Her smile endearing. Callie looked into the deep pools of ocean staring back at her, she could feel the heat building just under her skin and flushing her caramel skin for the second time in five minutes.

"Thanks, my dad is the only person who calls me that." She said just as low, what she wanted to add though probably was inappropriate. The two continued to talk getting to know one another and by the end of their paired activity Arizona could tell she was starting to really like this wallflower. Ms. Lawrence broke the chatter to announce that they were nearing the two minute warning that they would begin introductions soon.

"So do you want to go first?" Arizona had all but leaned right into Callie's ear, her warm breath caressing her skin and the scent of freesia and coconuts assaulting her nostrils.

Brown eyes widened and they turned to the blond, staring like the woman next to her had some slight facial disfigurement. "Uh, what?" She stuttered. "Uh, no, no. Uh lets go last!" She prayed that someone such as the Twisted Sisters (Christina and Meredith) would go up and talk forever until the bell rang and then they could forget this whole silly idea. That was her plan for the entire year in fact.

"Oh come on." Arizona cajoled. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can breathe again."

Callie nearly fell out of her chair at the thought of them going first, this chick was completely and utterly nuts, out of her mind 51/50 nuts. "Uh, how about second to last?" She conceded.

Arizona simply just shook her head. "Maybe second" She smiled and had a devious thought. They were going first.

As Ms. Lawrence took her seat at her desk, she pulled out a small box so that she could collect the three by five cards and also have a little personal address book of her students for each period. She always enjoyed the first day of instruction; she learned so many different and sometimes shocking tidbits about her students.

"Alright everybody, this is how it's going to work. I will take volunteers first and then if you all start to get shy I will begin picking at random. So with that in mind who wants–" She was cut off by a hand rising in the air. Callie's eyes shot to her partner and she groaned and sunk in her seat. She would have protested, but she knew better. In one quick motion she was swooped from her seat by strong arms, being lead to the front by her hand she stood awkwardly next to Arizona. As she looked out into the crowd of faces, she could feel it. Her face became flush, and not in the 'oh my the cute new blond is looking at me and she smells so good I could almost eat her right now' way either. No in the 'I am about to blow chunks all over the first five rows' kind of flush. Her breathing picked up and she froze.

Arizona on the other hand was having a great time telling everyone about Callie. "Hey everyone, this is Callie. She is born and raised a Miamian, she loves to cook, her favorite color is black and she has an older sister. Uhm fun fact number one about Callie: She secretly loves pink, just kidding, actually her least favorite holiday is Halloween." Sensing the tension, Arizona took a quick peek to her side and saw that all too familiar look in those brown eyes. Oh she better hurry this up. "Uhh, and yea, so Hi Callie!" She smiled and turned to her partner to hear what she had to say.

A minute went by and Callie continued to look out to the crowd smiling, she had no idea that Arizona had finished or what was going on around her at all for that matter. What she did know was she had not tossed her chicken salad from earlier... yet. Feeling a slight nudge to her side, she jumped and chuckled nervously. "My turn?" She questioned knowing the answer but was trying a stall tactic. Pulling out her 3x5 she pulled it close to her chest and kept her head down.

"H-h-hi this is Arizona Robbins." She was so quiet Christina and Meredith couldn't even hear her. "She was born in the United States, but didn't–" Callie was cut off by a very annoyed brunette.

"Speak up Torres!" Christina slunk back in her chair and crossed her arms.

Callie looked up and caught Christina's eyes she cleared her throat and went up just a bit in volume. "Sh-sh-she didn't grow up here. Her dad is in the Military and she has lived in over ten different countries." Callie could feel the bile rise; she looked between the crowd, Arizona and the teacher. Taking a deep breath, she went to open her mouth but instead bee-lined it for the door.

Arizona stood shocked for a moment and then looked back out to the crowd "Callie fun fact number two; She hates Public Speaking."

Arizona walked back to her seat noticing that it was near 3:30 and the bell would be ringing relatively soon, she packed up her things and sat down. The next two that went up were of course Christina and Meredith. Had Christina's hand been a moment quicker they would have been the first ones up. But quick-draw-Robbins had gotten there first. Two more rounds of introductions were heard and as if on cue the bell rung and everyone pushed to exit the door all at once. Arizona though hung back, she was starting to worry about her introduction partner, and she had been gone for a pretty long time.

Looking at the clock she noted that she was late to meet Addison, and as much as she wanted to stay and check on Callie, that didn't seem like it was going to happen. With a heavy sigh she looked to Ms. Lawrence and then to the door.

"Don't worry she'll be back by four." The knowing woman stated never taking her eyes off of her teacher's planner. "This happens all the time." She finally looked up and met concerned blue eyes. A small assuring smile graced her lips and then Arizona looked around, and nodding as if she had decided the blond took off for the door.

"Thanks." And that was all that needed to be said.

* * *

A/N 2: Any and all feedback are welcome. I don't know how often I can update but I will try to on a regular basis.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy; they all belong to Shonda and Co. I am merely using them for personal pleasure as well any others that may find this fiction entertaining. Continually, any situation that may have happened in another movie, show or fiction is pure coincidence; I do not intend to plagiarize another's work.

A/N I only have a vision, where this story goes is purely up to inspiration, muses and reviews.

Overview: All Callie, all Arizona, all the time. The setting is Miami, for all intense purposes the history of the Characters will slightly parallel that of the series, in such as Arizona is an Army Brat, and Callie, well she eats her hair.

* * *

Chapter Two: "Where there is smoke there is fire"

Chocolate orbs stared down into the white porcelain sink watching as the water spilled down and swirled as it hit the basin and flowed down into the drain. Callie tried to pull herself together, not even one whole day in to the new school year and she was already proving that she was as pathetic as she was last year. Not that this year should be any different, but this year unlike last year had cobalt blue eyes and dimples. Oh those dimples and that laugh, and how she was able to just talk. The raven haired Latina looked up into the mirror and sighed. "Why can't you just be like her?" She mused to herself and then splashed some cold water onto her heated cheeks.

As Callie continued to try and pull herself together the toilet flushed in the ghostly quiet bathroom startling the brunette. Callie ducked her head down to hide her reddened eyes from the mysterious onlooker that would soon be coming from the stall. As she suspected a girl emerged and stepped up next to her to use the other sink. Hair flowed as the Latina exhaled the lump in her chest that she had been holding for what seemed to have been hours.

"Hey Cal." The blinding white smile reflected in the mirror that Callie was currently looking into from behind her security mane.

"Hey Addi." The young woman replied in kind. Turning she leaned her backside on the edge of the sink and fixed her hair.

The redhead was fixing her perfect hair and then looked at her friend with a quizzical lift of her eyebrow. "What's up?"

The junior chanced a glance in the redhead's direction and was rewarded with kind eyes. Addison Montgomery and Callie Torres had grown up together. Well close enough, Addison's father had teamed up with her father for the biggest merger on the East coast, which lead to the Torres and Montgomery children being pushed into a friendship. One she initially had protested but once she realized that Addison was pretty cool and funny Callie laid off and they became pretty tight.

"Come on Cal, I know that face. Something happened." The redhead urged. Callie just continued to look at her, not knowing really where to begin. Should she being with the part about the amazing blond in her public speaking class, or maybe the part where she almost blew chunks on the twisted sisters, right in front of previously mentioned amazing blond. Maybe she should even throw in there how she thought that her possible social life was now over, she was a freak, a freak and a hair eater. A freak hair eater, who also had braces and couldn't even talk for a minute without blowing her Caesar salad all over anyone in spewing distance.

Callie took another breath and sighed. "It's okay Addi. It's nothing really." She laughed and then looked up to the ceiling and dabbed under her eyes. "Just another year at suck high, and I am the star doofus."

Concerned blue grey eyes watched as her friend continued her internal battle. Addison side stepped in front of Callie and also began to dab under her eyes to clear the unshed tears threatening to crumble her friend at any moment. When she finished wiping away those nasty tears, the red head reached into her make up bag and pulled out her eye liner and began to hide away the puffy swelling.

"Is it a boy?" The redhead questioned as she moved on to add some cover up that she kept in her bag for moments like this when Callie had a panic attack at school, the mall, or just anywhere. Callie laughed again and sucked in a deep lungful of air. The snot collecting in her nose from crying made a very unsexy sound. "No." she whispered.

"A girl?" Addison chanced.

"I'm fine Addi." Callie tried to appease her friends' curiosity but also she didn't really want to talk about it.

With a deep sigh Addison packed up the little pieces of makeup that she had dug out. Dusting off her hands she then placed them on Callie's shoulders and bent her knees so that she was looking the brunette in the eyes. "Look Cal, I hate this. I never like seeing you cry. Just know, whatever this is, whoever this is. They don't deserve you. You are amazing, a little odd at times. But, that is what makes you, you. A unique and amazing, total rock star of a person." The red head gambled a smile and was rewarded with a little one in return. Not her friend's normal megawatt smile, but this was a start. The older girl placed her hands on Callie's cheeks and lifted her head.

The redhead leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the Latina's lips and then leaned back. "Wanna go out later and grab a slice of pizza? My treat." The kiss was nothing more than a simple gesture of concern and love. This girl was like a sister, and she despised that everyone else wouldn't take the time to get to know this amazing and bubbly soul swimming around in this person.

"Pizza?!" With that the brunette perked up. No matter how sad, upset or anything nothing could stop Callie Torres from perking up when there was mention of pizza.

"Yea, I just have to do a few things before I leave here. There is this awesome new girl and I think she would be perfect for the team. Perky, blond – "

"Amazing dimples." Callie chimed in.

"Oh you know her?" Addison cocked her head and lifted an eyebrow again at the mysterious brain waves clicking around in that head.

A dreamy smile played over plump lips as she daydreamed back to when Arizona came over to her table and plopped right down introducing herself. Those dimples flooded her mind and all she could smell was freesia and coconut.

"Yeah." Callie said with a dreamy tone as her mind continued to play their little get to know you session.

"Uh huh. And…." The redhead was piecing it all together.

"And, she has this laugh. It's like heaven. Or a songbird. Yea a songbird singing a melody." Callie mused picturing nothing but Arizona.

"Songbird? Girl you have it bad." She clapped her friend on the back pulling Callie out of her trip to ArizonaWorld.

"Huh? What?" Callie stood there bemused for a moment until she realized she had basically drooled and fawned over someone she barely knew.

"So, I have to go." Addison grabbed her backpack and slung it over a shoulder. "You should come down to try outs, hang out and watch me whip the pledges into shape. It might put you in a better mood. We have another meet up on Thursday."

Callie chewed on her bottom lip revisiting her earlier thoughts about Arizona.

"Callie!"

"Huh? What? I'm Sorry Addison."

"Someone has a lusty wrong feelings crush." The redhead chuckled. "So, pizza, later, say around seven?"

"Uh yea, sure." Callie blushed and focused hard to pay attention to her friend.

"Alright, I'll see you then toots." Addison headed for the door and before stepping out she called back. "And Cal, when you come tonight, could you maybe uhm bring a bucket for that drooling issue you have?" Without a beat Callie blushed furiously and threw a wadded up paper towel at her friend, but the redhead had been too quick and it hit the closing door instead.

* * *

Red hair breezed like a cape as the tall senior hurried through to the quad. She had asked Arizona to meet here there at three thirty and here she was running behind. This was not the example she wanted to set as the Captain. In order to lead you had to set the example of for what to follow. She took a quick glance to her phone and noticed she was over fifteen minutes late, with a mumbled prayer to the heavens she kicked it into double time and sprinted towards the quad.

Rounding the corner to the green Addison sighed a breath of release when she saw blond hair siting down legs outstretched and a toned back stretching to touch her fingertips to her toes.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Had a friend dilemma that I wasn't expecting. Hope you haven't been waiting here too long." With a heavy thud the Jansport bag hit the dirt of the track field portion and a small puff of a dust cloud smoked up."

"It's ok, I was a little late myself. Kinda had an issue in public speaking."

Addison chuckled and sat down next to Arizona mirroring her pose and stretching out her own muscles. "Oh?" She smiled her eyes glimmering in the sunlight as she peaked up to the blond. "Do you not like talking to crowds?"

Arizona smiled brightly and her dimples popped. "Not at all! But my class partner does. She was doing great, when we were at the table. I learned a lot of cool things about her. But, when we got up in front of the class, she tried and then the next thing I know she booked it right out the door. Had we been cartoons there would have been whoosh lines and her shaped hole in the door." She chuckled to herself imagining it.

Addison chuckled too because she could picture it as well. Not only could she picture it, but it actually had happened last year when she signed Callie up for the school musical. Addison had worked hard trying to build up Callie's self-esteem. She had spent weeks coaching her, holding her hair during her numerous conversations with a porcelain throne. But when the day came for try outs, Callie stood up there on the stage; the bright lights shining down and when Mr. Webber cued the music, Callie scrammed faster than a ham and missed the stage crew bringing out one of the props that happened to be painted like a wall and door slamming right through it.

"So then what happened?" Addison asked trying to feel out whether or not she might have a little spark for her Latina friend.

"Well, I went back to my seat and packed up. Couple more groups went and while I sat there waiting she never showed back up." Arizona looked a little off into the distance as she thought about it all. "I waited for her after class, that's why I was late by the way. But she never came back. Our teacher told me this is normal and that I shouldn't worry. But I just can't help it. She seems so awesome, and well I kinda feel a little bad that it happened."

Auburn eyebrows shot up in question, urging Arizona to continue. "Well, it was kinda my fault."

"Oh?" Addison felt her heckles begin to rise. This chick was talking about her best friend and sister.

"Yea, she told me she really didn't want to go first and basically pleaded that we go last and when Ms. Lawrence asked for volunteers my hand shot up. If I had known that she would react like that I would have waited. I know, I know I'm dumb because my first clue should have been that she really didn't want to go up there at all." Arizona stood and began to stretch her legs out more by spreading her legs as far as she could and touching the ground. "So, when we got up there I thought okay cool we are getting this over with, which is what I told her, better to do it first and get it out of the way than prolong the inevitable doom." She stood back up and stretched from side to side.

"So what you're saying is, you're and idiot who wasn't paying attention and then she freaked and bolted?"

Stopping all of her stretching Arizona thought about the question looking off at the football players doing their own drills and then looking back to Addison she smiled "Yea pretty much."

Addison laughed. "Don't worry about it. She will be ok."

Then Addison and Arizona lined up so that the blond could learn the routine for Thursday's tryouts. "How can you be so sure?" Arizona asked as she stood behind the tall captain.

"Well, that ma'am is top secret information." Addison supplied

"Top secret?" Arizona echoed.

"Yea, you know. The type of information that if I told you I would have to kill you, and burry your body in some kind of marsh or deep ocean." She teased. "And I really don't want to have to do that, I think between you and I. You're a shoe in for the team. You have the look, the pep and when I am done with you, you'll have the moves too."

"Well then Cap, you better get on this because sometimes I'm a little slow on the uptake." They both laughed and Addison began to show her the basic moves that she would need to know for Thursday, from the steps the kicks to the flips.

After about an hour and a half the two girls were panting from the work out and the laughter. Both fell to the grass breathing hard and laying up looking at the clouds as the warm heat melted them.

"So, what are you doing after this?" Addison rolled to her side and propped herself up on an elbow.

"Ugh, I have to still unpack." She blew out a lungful of air which caused her bangs to whisper.

"Well how about this. I think you earned yourself a night off. You had your first day at a new school, you kicked ass at cheer practice, not saying you're on the team just yet. But I'm going with an all signs point to yes. And well I think you should come out tonight for a couple slices of pizza. It's gonna be me and my friend and I think you two will get a long great!"

"Yea? Who's this friend?" She too rolled to her side and propped herself up on an elbow.

"Callie Torres."

"Oh. My. God. Seriously?" The blond fell back to the grass and covered her face.

"Totally serious."

"Great, now I feel like an even bigger jack ass. You must think I am an awful person right now."

Addison chuckled. "Not even remotely close. Let me tell you about the time I signed Callie up to try out for the school musical."

Addison regaled Arizona with her version of what happened and when all was said and done the two were walking to the back lot where the students parked. Both actually happened to only be a few spots away from each other.

"So I'll see you tonight, seven?" The redheads eyes were shaded by some Chanel sunglasses that gave her this Audrey Hepburnish look.

"Maybe a little bit later than that. I still have to help the Colonel." Arizona saluted at the mention of her father.

Addison laughed. "Alright Ari, but don't be too long. The place starts to get packed around seven fourty-five.

With that the red head gave her a little wave and slid in behind the driver seat of her BMW. Starting her car and reversing back she leaned over into the passenger seat and looked up to the blond "And hey, whatever happens tonight, don't worry it isn't your fault." With that the red head sped off and was out of site in seconds.

Arizona stood there perplexed at why Addison would leave her with such a looming feeling of this doesn't sound like Callie will be all too happy to see her. Maybe the blonde's gut was right and she should have declined the invitation.

Sliding into her Jeep Wrangler, she sat for a minute pondering what Addison could have meant. Picking up her phone and looking at the display she debated on calling her new friend and cancelling but it dawned on her just a moment later. She didn't have her number.

* * *

It was just after seven when Callie walked into Pete's for her dinner with Addison. She looked around the already growing crowd for those familiar blazing locks. Scanning the crowd she saw a lot of people from school as well a few tourists.

Mark was in the corner playing one of the many pinball machines while she also saw the twisted sisters laughing over a pitcher of soda and a few slices of pepperoni. As she continued she finally landed on the person in question.

Addison was moving through the crowd carrying two sodas and she was heading to their regular table… or not. She stopped just shy and grabbed a booth instead. Hmm, that was odd. Shrugging the Latina shuffled over to the booth and smiled when her eyes met with Addison's.

"What's with the booth? We always sit at the table by the window. Its tradition." She grinned and took a seat in the secluded little nest.

"Oh I just thought this might be nice instead of our regular ho hum." The cheer captain returned the smile and took a sip of her soda. "Oh I grabbed you a drink too and our order is placed. Half garlic chicken and the other have the works." What Addison failed to mention was the size of that pie. She had discretely come early so that she could order without Callie getting suspicious and asking too many questions. With how the girl had acted earlier in the bathroom Addison was almost positive if she let Cal in on her secret invite too soon she would surely get spooked and dart out of there like her head was on fire.

"So anything new since I last saw you?" The red head teased and took another sip from her straw.

"Nope, still the freak hair eater with braced from earlier." She chuckled and looked around while her fingers beat out the tune playing in the restaurant on the table. "So how did it go with Arizona?" The brunette began to chew on her straw as she waited in anticipation for any details about her new favorite blond.

"Well, she did really well. She kept up with me and stumbled over the routine only a couple times. I think she is the winner Cal. Exactly what we need to send my last year out of her with a bang and straight to nationals." Addison was damn proud and could barely contain her grin.

"Speaking of Arizona. I think I see her over there." With that she stood from the booth and waved the woman over.

"Addison!" Callie squeaked in partial anger partial embarrassment. "What the hell are you doing?" She grabbed the other woman's shirt pulling her back down in hopes she had gotten to her friend in time before she was completely mortified by having to hang out with the amazing blond and probably end up barfing her entire pizza slices all over them.

"What the hell Callie!" Addison admonished. "It's pizza not like a marriage proposal. Sheesh, it's called branching out and making friends." Addison tried to keep a straight face; this was her entire plan after all.

"Who is getting married?" The blond leaned over the back of the booth propping herself against it and giving a smile to Addison and then looking down to Callie with an apologetic smile. "Hey, sorry about today. I really didn't know that you would get that nervous about speaking." She took the seat next to Callie and continued talking. "Swear I will never do that again." Blue eyes roamed over warm chocolate ones looking for some hope that this woman would forgive her.

"It's cool." Callie muttered. "Not like you were doing it on purpose."

Addison began to drum her fingers on the table and looked around for an exit strategy. Her plan didn't make it past just getting the two together. "Oh hey! Is that my handsome star quarterback over there beating the shit out of that pin ball machine?" She interrupted briefly to excuse herself. "I think I'm going to go see what all the commotion is about. You two have fun and save me a slice." Gracefully she slid from the booth and was gone before either woman could say anything. At that moment Arizona laughed and looked back to Callie. "She is good."

"She's good?" It was Callie's turn to copycat the blond.

"Yea. When I was learning the routine today I may have happened to accidently tell Addison about the incident in public speaking today. And well I think maybe she just wanted to make sure that we're cool." Arizona mentally smacked herself. Why would it matter if they were cool? They barely knew each other.

"That's Addison. She's my protector." Callie said softly chuckling to herself and taking a sip off the soda.

"Protector huh? And why would an amazing girl like yourself need a protector?" Arizona leaned in just a little more to Callie and ebbed on invading her personal space. "Are you in the witness protection or something?" She chortled at her own little joke hoping it wasn't lost on the brunette.

"Something like that." Callie smiled a little warming up to the woman next to her.

"Oh? And Ms. Torres is your protected name?" She smiled and leaned a little closer.

"Hmm. Oh uh." Callie blushed and took another sip while speaking around the straw. "Well no, but maybe-"

Arizona saw the girl begin to faultier and she toned down her flirting just a notch also adding. "Well I think Calliope Torres is a beautiful name. You shouldn't hide something or someone so beautiful as a Calliope Torres." She smiled again letting those killer dimples pop as she stole the drink from the Latina and took a sip of her own as she leaned back into the booth.

With Arizona's compliment Callie blushed a furious tomato red and pulled into herself a little as she chuckled with embarrassment.

* * *

Addison had just walked up behind Mark when she heard his muttered curses over the pinball machine.

"Having troubles?" She asked while looking at him try to maneuver the silver barring around the maze of plastic smackers and holes.

"Yes, this damn game keeps cheating." He says in a low gruff.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asks getting interested in how a pinball game could possibly cheat.

"Well the thing is Red, I keep pulling the stick over here back and the ball launches but it keeps gutter balling out." He says as if it's so obvious.

"Did you try pressing the buttons on the side?" Addison chuckles and watches as realization hits him dead in the face.

Not wanting to look like a complete idiot Mark laughs in a deep baritone. "Of course I did, I told you this game is cheating." He huffs and kicks the leg while walking off to find something else a little more easily to amuse himself with. Addison follows and chuckles. "You didn't know about the buttons did you?"

"Of course I knew about the damn buttons Addison, I'm not a complete Neanderthal." The cheer captain laughs a little bit more knowing that he was full of shit.

"Alright Mark, the game was cheating. So you wanna play a round of mini golf?" She asks hoping that he wouldn't be too hurt, and if he was she could let him win by 'missing' the hole too many times.

The tall man grumbled softly but finally caved when he saw that killer smile looking back at him. As they went to pay for a round, Addison slowed near Meredith and leaned in, knowing that she was the more compassionate of the twisted sisters.

"Hey could you keep an eye on Cal for me? I kinda set her up with the new girl and well-"

Meredith smiled up to the woman and gave her a nod. "Yea I was there for that." She waved the other woman on. Christina though hadn't heard what was said between the two and looked to her friend with a 'what was that about' look.

"She wants us to keep an eye on Torres, she is playing matchmaker."

Christina thought about it for a bit. Watching as some of the teaching staff entered the building and then looked back to Mer shocked. "Torres is gay?!"

"I don't know, but by the looks of it she is really into the new girl." She watched as Callie leaned a little more into Arizona's personal space and laughed. She had never really seen Torres laugh like that before; no one had ever made her that happy. Well maybe they had, but Meredith had never taken the time to really talk to the raven haired Latina. The most she knew about her was she worked in the Student Store, she was on the soccer team and one time she auditioned for the school musical but backed out and ran right into a prop and broke it.

"I thought she was with that goofy kid in Tech club.. What was his name?" Christina tried to pick the name from the air as she couldn't recall anyone's name.

"George." Meredith stated sadly. "He was a great guy. Not too suave but he was really nice." She smiled thinking about a few of their encounters.

"Oh that's right!" Christina said loudly, "Callie O'Malley, HA! She will never live that one down."

"Christina." Meredith said with a low warning tone.

"What!? She won't." The Asian woman stated mater of factly and took a drink while looking around for something else to talk about.

Meredith left it alone and instead decided to watch the two in the secluded booth. She longed for something that simple. But for her, and since she was the principal's daughter it was a little more difficult for her. Not to mention the fact she had the biggest crush on her science teacher, Mr. Shepard.

From across the restaurant, Meredith saw for the first time what so many other people missed about Callie Torres. She is warm, bubbly and had a killer smile. Maybe she wasn't all that bad to begin with.

* * *

A loud shouting pulled most of the patrons from their conversations. "This game is a damn cheat!" The man stated barreling through the door. "I can't believe someone would rig a freakin slushy!" Addison and Mark had gotten to the final hole in the mini golf course, and if you could make it in one hit, directly in the center hole you would win a free slushy. Of course his bounced off the side wall and went straight into the dark murky waters of the castle moat.

"Oh come on Mark, it's just a game." Addison tried to placate the angry quarterback.

"No it's not Addison, can't you see! Its freakin rigged I'm telling you. That slushy should be mine." He huffed and whined.

Callie and Arizona though had missed the entire scene. They were too enthralled by one another to ever let the conversation ebb into silence, well that was the case after a little bit of flirting by Arizona.

As the two sat munching on the now luke warm pizza, they were both aching from the laughter. Neither one had noticed that a very familiar pair of bluish green eyes were watching them and sneaking a piece of chicken garlic pizza.

"So how's it going?" She says around a bite of pizza.

"Jesus Christ!" Callie shot upright and stiffened.

"I've told you Cal, Addision is just fine." She laughed and took another bite of her favorite pie."

Arizona simply laughed and laid a warm hand on Callie's wrist to sooth the shaken woman.

Breathing deeply, Callie calmed her nerves. Also the hand on her wrist helped a lot too. "Sorry, you just scared me. Make a noise next time or clear your throat or something." She slightly pouted, which Arizona found completely endearing.

"I just wanted to let you know that Mark and I are heading out. Did you still need me to give you a lift home?" She snatched a couple more slices for the road and wrapped them in a napkin as she waited for Callie's answer.

Arizona though was pleading to whatever gods above that her night with Callie wouldn't end just yet. She begged, bartered and well she didn't steal but hey, she would if it meant more time with the enchanting Latina.

"uh…" Callie looked between the two.

Seeing the hesitation in those doe eyes Arizona spoke up first. "It is kinda late Callie, maybe we could hang out again another time?" She was still hoping that maybe this would work. "Besides I have a nice little walk. It was really nice to see you guys, and hey –" She paused as she got up looking over to Addison. "Thanks again for the invite." She smiled and looked to Callie. "See you in class tomorrow?"

Callie was feeling a bit empty at the loss of warmth from the blond "Yea, see you tomorrow Arizona." She never looked up and the blond left with a little sigh, and then it hit her. Arizona said invite, her blood began to boil and she looked at Addison with daggers. "Are you freaking kidding me?" She was so angry with her friend. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"So is that a yes?" Addison asks dismissing the question entirely as if Callie hadn't figured it out.

"No, it's a freakin no Addi. I told you what happened and you used that. I'll - I'll" Callie was so pissed she just tossed her hands up and sighed leaving a bemused Addison. Her plan was so working.

* * *

Callie hurried out of the pizza joint hoping that maybe she could catch up with the blond. As she came to the front she looked left and right but in either direction she didn't see the blond haired beauty anywhere. Sighing she looked again and kicked a couple of rocks.

"Well so much for that idea." She then took off walking towards her house.

As she sauntered in the dark Callie was captivated by the stars, and since she wasn't driving she didn't need to keep her eyes ahead. As she continued to walk she kept track of all the constellations she could remember. First was of course the little and big dipper followed by Scorpio and then Orion's belt. Callie was lost in her thought as she bumped into something which she completely knocked over with her.

"Omph." She said and then rolled and looked to see what she had knocked into. Laying there on the ground for a second was a dazed blond rubbing her head and shoulder.

"Hey, watch where you're going- Calliope?" She stopped mid-sentence when she realized it was her newly acquainted and fastly growing favorite new person.

"Arizona?" Callie squinted in the dark.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were getting a ride from Addison." She was confused.

"Yea I was. But well- It doesn't matter. So what were you doing just standing there?" She asked getting up from the ground.

Arizona chuckled and blushed in her embarrassment. "I was looking at the stars."

Callie laughed while she dusted her pants off. "Me too." The two began to walk again, neither knowing they were both heading in pretty much the same direction. They walked chattering and laughing both never questioning if they were going the right direction.

A breeze began to pick up the later it got and Arizona just instinctively looped her arm with the Latina's and pulled her in close for the warmth.

"Callie?"

"Yea?"

"Where are we?" She asked confused at their new location. Looking around Callie recognized the area. It was about a block from her house. "Uhm about a block from my house." She laughed and looked down at the snuggled up woman next to her.

"Really?" Arizona jumped away and at first Callie thought she had offended the woman. "I live just a little bit down that way." She pointed off in the distance.

"Ha!" Callie laughed. "Well that way." She pointed in the same direction that Arizona had. "Is also where I live." Callie had to take a moment to laugh internally how ridiculous this all was. There was no way that this was happening. It couldn't be.

"Im on Courtland, what about you?" Arizona asked while pulling the brunette close again for the warmth.

"Palisade" Content with what Arizona wanted they continued to walk arm in arm, but that was short lived as Arizona pulled away and stopped walking. "Well this is me." She said a little sullenly.

"Oh, this used to be the McKenzie house. I heard it was haunted or something."

"Callie…" Arizona pleaded.

"No really, I heard that when Ms. McKenzie passed away, her spirit stayed and -" A warm hand clamped over the plump lips and Arizona looked at her with pleading blue eyes. "Please. That stuff scares me, and unless you're going to stay and keep the monsters away I have to go in there and sleep alone."

Callie thought about that for a moment, she would have totally jumped at the thought if well, she hadn't just met Arizona, and well if she thought she were half serious and not just teasing. Each girl said their goodnights and Callie walked away sighing softly and replaying everything about tonight on repeat in her mind.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading and please any and all feedback is welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Story

_Love is Love_

"We are together. Because I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters. We are together."

The Story

Created August 14, 2012

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy; they all belong to Shonda and Co. I am merely using them for personal pleasure as well any others that may find this fiction entertaining. Continually, any situation that may have happened in another movie, show or fiction is pure coincidence; I do not intend to plagiarize another's work.

A/N I only have a vision, where this story goes is purely up to inspiration, muses and reviews.

A/N 2: Thank you to everyone that has read and left reviews. You are all super sweet for it. Secondly, I would like to apologize for taking such a long hiatus from this story. So many things have gotten in the way, holidays, working on change of career. So I am very sorry and hope to post chapter four a lot sooner than it took for chapter three.

Overview: All Callie, all Arizona, all the time. The setting is Miami, for all intense purposes the history of the Characters will slightly parallel that of the series, in such as Arizona is an Army Brat, and Callie, well she eats her hair.

Chapter Three: "Whats love got to do with it?"

Tuesday and Wednesday passed relatively quickly, nothing happened out of the ordinary. Callie and Arizona had spent most of their final period working on their next set of speeches. Ms. Lawrence had asked for a quick no more than three minute speech on a specific time in their life. It could be funny, sentimental or it could be something that just always stuck with them.

And again on Thursday here they sat in their final period making the last minute touches and additions that their teacher had suggested. Arizona sat again in the front and she was hunched over her desk in thought, Callie though had yet to begin her speech. Two days and what had she spent those two days on? Arizona. That girl was invading her mind, stealing her every conscience thought. As the raven haired Latina stared off in the direction of the blond her mind travelled to meeting her, to dramatic ways she could entice the woman.

"Maybe you could recite a poem." The whisper was right next to her ear. Callie swallowed her scream and instead looked up to where the person should be standing. Two sets of orbs stared from one another, one pair shocked, the other knowing.

"Huh?" Callie replied to the stout woman, slight in confusion as to why she would mention that a poem would be acceptable and then at the same time her heart was still practically pounding out of her chest from being ripped of her daydream.

"Well, I noticed you don't have any ideas on your paper for next week's assignment. Perhaps you could recite a poem." The woman smiled softly at her and moved on.

Callie looked down at her blank paper and then covered her face with her hands. She was so going to fail; she was going to fail miserably. This time though, it wouldn't be because of a distraction. It was going to be because she just couldn't talk. Well to a crowd. Callie chanced a hopeful glance to her paper in hopes something short of a miracle happened and there were words, in sentences for her to memorize and read. Why was this so hard? Taking in a deep breath she puffed it back out and stared back to the paper yet again willing something to come to her mind.

At that moment a very excited blond leaned up and stretched her over cramped back. Twisting from side to side in her chair a muffled popping reverberated against her body as her spine straightened and a happy sigh exited pretty pink lips. Wondering how Calliope was doing, the blond chanced a glance in her way. Blue eyes creased and her smile slowly fell as she saw the woman struggling. Watching for a bit longer Arizona debated within herself if she should chance a try at helping the other woman and without even making her decision she felt herself getting up and her feet moving her closer to Callie. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Sure if you have about a thousand of them." Callie answered without thinking and then looked up to see questioning blue eyes staring at her. "Arizona! Hey, hi, how are you?" She leaned back in her chair and smiled trying to pretend nothing was up.

Taking the empty seat next to the Latina, Arizona smiled. "I'm great; I was just about to ask you the same thing." Taking a peek at Callie's paper the only thing she saw scribbled on it was the top entitled "Speech ideas"

"I'm great, wonderful, amazing… couldn't be better." Callie tried to fool the other, but Arizona wouldn't let her get away with it that easily. "Oh, well ok. I just thought maybe if you were having any troubles with the assignment I could maybe help you out, but hey I should probably get back to mine." She offered a smile as she started to get back up to walk away. As the blond turned to head back to her own table a warm hand caught her wrist and she turned back to see pleading eyes.

"Ok so maybe it's more like pathetic and totally lost." The brunette struggled with sharing, but she did in the end. Perfect pink lips turned upwards at the idea of helping out and she sat back down.

"Alright, lay it on me. Which part are you having trouble with?" She studied the other girl as she waited for an answer. She was miraculous and exquisite. How her eyes danced in thought, her mouth; it pouted when she was unsure, so kissable. Her skin just from the brief touches, so soft. The color of sweet caramel. Callie began to smile, and at that moment if Arizona hadn't been sitting down, she would have fallen over. She had the most amazing smile. It was warm and inviting, blinding and stunning.

"The whole part." Callie said a little shyly.

"Ok, well let's start with the scary part first."

"Uh… or we could skip that part?" She smiled again, this time though it was more of a pleading smile.

"Or there is that. How about we just pick a few topics that you love to talk about. Give me your three favorite things to do." With an encouraging smile the blond leaned over and readied herself to write on the scratch paper as Callie ticked off some of her favorites. This would have worked well too, had Arizona not invaded the Latina's personal space with her presence and scent.

"Uh—Uhm. Well I like." This was going to be harder than Callie thought, right now all she could think to say was. 'Well I like dimples, and blond hair, blue eyes and for some reason the smell of freesia mixed with coconut.' But that didn't sound stalkerish at all, an internal eye roll played in Callie's mind.

"What about stars?" Arizona tried to help and leaned a little more in so she could write neatly on the paper.

"I like stars." Callie smiled and internally answered with 'and your boobs. I would see stars if I saw your boobs.'

"Okay so what about stars do you like?" Arizona looked up to the brunette.

Callie cleared her throat and tried to put on her serious face. "Well, I like that they seem so small to us, but out there." She waved her hands to the air. "They are so huge, and they are romantic. Snuggled under a blanket of stars with the person you are craving so much and it's like they are twinkling just for you. They bring light to the darkness." She thought a little more about the subject and then the idea of herself and Arizona under those very stars sent a flush to her cheeks.

Not missing a beat, Arizona leaned back and smiled as she listened and then it hit her. Callie had a crush. This at the same time sent a little gloomy cloud over her head. "Someone special under those stars you're thinking about?" She asked and gave the other a little nudge.

Having left the present and slipping into a daydream Callie just simply replied with "Yeah." And a goofy smile graced her lips. Arizona though thought that it was a good thing she had someone special, everyone deserved a someone special. "Anyone I might know?" She asked, deciding to take the high road, hey she was the new girl, and well she couldn't expect someone this amazing to not already be taken.

Callie popped back finally being welcomed by the one person she had been continually dreaming about for the past four days. "I think you do." A playful glint in those warm chocolate eyes.

"Oh?" Arizona figured Callie wanted to share, but needed a little encouragement.

"Yea, but they don't know." Callie gave her a little more of a hint.

"Hmm, ok so I am new here. Let's see, is it the guy from Pete's?" That was one of the only guys she knew of. Also Arizona didn't want to assume that Callie was like herself, a big ol' lady lovin' lesbian.

"Guy at Pete's?" Callie was confused.

"Yea, he was going to leave with you and Addison."

"Mark?" Callie laughed. "Uh no. No, not Mark." That guy didn't even know she existed. Then again that accounted for majority of the student body.

"Okay? Uh, is it Addison?" Arizona tried again. Hoping the other wouldn't be offended by her brazen quarry. At the question Callie busted into a belly laugh. "Right, not a lady lover. Okay, is it someone in this room?"

Shaking her head Callie tried to stop laughing, and after a minute and some very hard glares from Ms. Lawrence she was able to calm herself enough to speak. "No it isn't Addison. She is more like a best friend or sister. That would be wrong on so many levels." Callie paused and wasn't sure if she should address the lady lover part. "Yes, it's someone in this room."

As Arizona went to ask another question the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Crap!" Arizona shouted, she really wanted to know. Callie just laughed and packed her things up. "Don't think this interrogation is over Ms. Torres. I just have somewhere I have to be, and well I don't want to be late." Shooting the other a wink she brushed past her own table and grabbed her bag heading off for cheer try outs.

* * *

Eight girls lined up on the green of the quad. Arizona was among those women, all of them were bent at the waist stretching ham strings and backs as they warmed up. Addison was looking over a clip board as she made little notes here and there.

"Alright ladies lets work those inner thighs, stretch out with some splits please." All eight women slowly slid to the ground as left legs and right legs spread, just two though made it completely down to the ground, Arizona and another blond she hadn't met just yet. Again the redhead made some notes on the clipboard and then told them to straighten their legs for more stretches.

After about thirty minutes of warm ups Addison instructed all the girls to do cart wheels. Which they all did; some faltering and others doing amazingly. The next request was a run cartwheel backflip followed with front flip tumbles.

"Alright ladies line up." Addison called and headed to stand in front of them with her clipboard perched in her arm. "Now that we are all warmed up, let's see who has been practicing. I want you to start with routine three and move in to routine one. But not the whole portion of the first routine, just the middle please."

Four girls flanked either side of the redhead positioned at an angle and then after counting them off, they all began in unison their arms went up and then came to a clap. As they all shimmed to the left they shimmed back to the right lining back up and doing a back flip. Each woman moved to the imaginary music that would be played at any game or competition.

Bluish green eyes studied and scrutinized the timing and form. If she wanted to win Nationals they were going to have to be near perfect. This left her needing to be the biggest perfectionist; she wanted to end this school year with a bang.

Another set of eyes had been watching as well from the bleachers. These eyes though were much deeper and richer in color. The caramel skinned woman also was only looking at one woman in particular. She skimmed over the toned body taking in every inch and detail. This woman to her was perfection. From how her hair bounced in a cute ponytail while she did one of the cheer moves to the way her abs flexed as she took in a deep lungful of air. Callie watched how Arizona's white sports tank top clung to her in all the right places. Accentuating the roundness of her breasts to the barely there midriff between the edge of her shirt and waistband of her athletic shorts. Her mildly tanned body glistening from the Miami heat, she was simply perfection.

While Callie mused over Arizona, she missed the blue eyes skimming over her every now and again. She also missed the part where Addison joined in and began to show them the next portion of routines they would need to incorporate into their own cheer the following week.

Addison cleared her throat and shouted to the girls on the field "Alright, that ends day one, we will meet back here next week for our second tryout and from what I can see this is going to be stiff competition. So on that note, bring your A game ladies." She paused for a moment. "Before we go, I just want you all to know that I am exceptionally proud to say that I wish we had eight openings this year. Again, unfortunately we only have three. So please keep this in mind, that if you don't make it this year please come back next year to try again. You all really are wonderful."

After Addi's little spiel the girls began to break up and head for their individual bags for some long overdue water. Arizona though skipped over the idea of water and headed straight to Addison. "So, still think I am a shoe in?" She asked playfully with a little chuckle.

"Ha! Ari, if these girls had half the pep you do I would worry then. But like I said to everyone you are all exceptional. I just happen to think that you have the energy and drive for what this cheer squad needs. You've got it girl, just stop worrying." Addison clapped the smaller woman on the back as if to dismiss her worry.

"Hey Addison?" Arizona called after she started to walk away.

"Yea?" The cheer captain came back to stand just in front of the blond.

"Calliope… I mean Callie." She hesitated for a moment. "Nevermind." She smiled and moved her hand to the back of her neck as she rubbed it in contemplation.

"Oh this has to be juicy, come on you gotta share now." She tried to weasel the girl.

"Nothing, I shouldn't have asked." Again Arizona tried to dismiss her thoughts.

"You didn't." She smiled, which was very true. Blue eyes looked over Addison's shoulder and she could see the burning gaze of the sexy Latina.

"Oh." She laughed. "You're right I didn't. I just. I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy but does Callie have a thing for girls?" She asked a little hushed so the few stragglers still left hanging around couldn't hear.

"Uhm, well." Addison contemplated whether it was her business or not to tell. "I try and not make it a point to tell personal business." She was such a liar. She was practically shoving the two women in each other's direction.

"Fair enough. But okay how about I just tell you and you just think about it." She smiled, maybe the redhead would slip up. "Earlier in public speaking I was helping Cal with an assignment and she may have mentioned that she has a crush on someone, someone being one of the people in our class. At first I thought maybe it was Mark, not wanting to assume. She told me no and then I thought maybe you because you two seem close, she laughed hysterically. I thought she was going to get kicked out of class. So I stated that she wasn't a lady lover and she didn't deny or confirm. Only that she does have a crush and it's someone in the class." Arizona took a giant breath and released. She sped through that like she was in Nascar.

Addison stood there perplexed. She wasn't sure if she should laugh too at the idea of she and Callie, or if she should just address what the girl just practically vomited out. Thinking for a moment and watching those eyes bounce with hesitation and impatience. "Alright, I'll give a little. Yes the idea of Callie and I is laughable. We're practically family because of our parents. Yes she does have a crush on someone in your class. But that is all I am going to say Robbins." The redhead gave her a wink and walked away.

Chewing on the food for thought Arizona placed it in the back of her mind to revisit later. Smiling brightly she grabbed her stuff and headed over to the waiting Latina that was trying oh so very hard to look like she had not been watching the practice and was only out here for the nice heat wave. She had out her notebook and a pen. Her feet were propped up on the safety bars foot tapping with a silent beat.

"Hey Rockstar." Arizona smiled as she approached.

"Rockstar?" Callie blushed and slightly pulled into herself.

"Yea, coz I so know you're going to rock that speech next week." She climbed up onto the safety rail.

"Chyeah! Right!" Callie laughed so hard she thought she might fall out of the seat. "I think I remember our first speech. I choked. I ran out of that classroom."

"True, but next time that won't happen." She smiled because she had a brilliant plan.

"And why won't that happen?" Callie was becoming more intrigued.

"Because you're coming over tonight and we are going to work on your speech and then we are going to practice."

"Practice?" For some reason Callie didn't feel super comfortable with this idea. Yet at the same time, she would puke a thousand times just for some quality one on one time with this amazing blond.

"Yea! We're going to figure out the one thing you can talk about for days that doesn't make your stomach feel like it's about to take a free fall. And then, once we know what that is, we are going to write down key points you want to remember to talk about and you're going to talk so much Ms. Lawrence is going to have to pull you away from the podium."

The brunette began to laugh so hard at the image playing in her head. The one thing at this current moment that she could talk about for days would be Arizona. And as much as she would like to do that, she didn't think it would be very appropriate for her speech. "For some reason I want to believe you and I hope you're right." She smiled and stood to pull on her backpack. As Callie turned to grab her pad she felt a little nudge to her back and then she heard the thud. Turning quickly she looked over the rails edge and saw a blond sitting on her ass in the dirt laughing.

"Oh my god! Arizona, are you okay?" She hurried around to the steps leading to the field and offered a hand to the injured woman.

Still laughing Arizona took the offered hand and began to dust herself off. "So, that's a yes right?" Moving around in the dirt she began to collect her own fallen belongings and looked to Callie for some kind of hint of a yes. Lifting an eyebrow she stopped what she was doing and waited.

"Okay, okay yes I will come over and we can work on my speech." As much as her feet wanted to run in the opposite direction and to tell this woman she was looney tunes she didn't.

"Super!" The blond finished grabbing her things and then grabbed Callie tugging her along.

* * *

Blond and raven lock raised and flowed as Arizona drove through the neighborhoods on the well beaten path she had begun to learn like the back of her hand. The radio was tuned to an alternative channel and both women were lost in thought as the beat both stole their minds. Unconsciously, Callie began to hum along and sing quietly as she revisited her favorite day dream. The one where Arizona was kissing her. This time though, they were on a beach. Not just any beach, the private one her father reserved for the Torres family reunion. A beautiful place that over the years she had explored every nook and cranny, and she knew the right nook she would love to take Arizona to.

Blue eyes took a peek in Callie's direction and noticed the distant look, but not one that would worry Arizona, more of a look that she wished she could be inside Callie's head on whatever adventure with her. Making a right turn Arizona slowly rolled up to her house and parked her Jeep curbside. Unbuckling her belt she turned in her seat so she was facing Callie and she watched her for a moment. She thought of chancing the idea to touch her, just to gain her attention.

"So this is me." She smiled while waiting for a reaction from the other woman. Instead the other was lost in a place and she was clearly not wanting to leave this dream world. Where was she? "So wanna head in?" She asked again only to be met with the same far off look and a smirk that sent chills down Arizona's spine and straight to somewhere a little more private. Sighing Arizona, leaned over and whispered in Callie's ear. Maybe this would shock her back to reality. "Earth to Callie. Wanna come in?" Her breath hot and silky on the Latina's ear and skin, moaning in response and that brought her back to reality faster than ice cubes down her back. "Huh!? Oh, we're here! Sure lets head in, gotta get this speech done and, so this way right?" Callie quickly unbuckled and climbed out of the Jeep as if she were a cat getting a bath.

Perplexed and at the same time a little more sure of something Arizona chuckled and got out as well. "Yep, this way." She led them to the door a little more sway in her hips than before. If she was right, and she was pretty sure she was really right, Arizona was going to do everything she could until she could get Callie to confirm or deny that there was definitely a spark here.

Arizona unlocked and pushed open the door, "Mom! I'm home. We have company." She had left the door open for Callie and set her bag down by an entryway table where she also set her keys and kicked off her shoes next to a few more pairs. Callie timidly entered and looked at the many different knick knacks as well photos.

A woman rounded a blind corner dish towel in her hands and smiled giving her daughter a hug. "Arizona, how was school?" Her gaze moved from the younger Robbins and on to Callie. It was warm, a mirror image of the same blue eyes when she looked at Arizona. "Hi." Callie squeaked out with a little wave.

"And who is this vision you have brought home?" It was no secret to Barbara Robbins that her daughter was a lesbian. "She is gorgeous Arizona." Her mother smiled to Callie and then returned her conversation with her daughter, but as her vision came back to her daughter she saw the beet red in her cheeks.

"Oh. Well Uhm. What are you two girls going to be up to?" She tried to ignore her mistake and move away from the blunder.

"Well, Callie needs a little help with her speech, and I offered to give her a hand." Arizona looked between her mother and the caramel dream. She was trying to gage Callie's reaction to her mother, and the very personal information she had just let out of the bag.

"That's nice of you dear, I should probably get back to dinner. You girls be good and have fun." She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and then turned to Callie. "It was nice meeting you dear, will you be joining us for dinner?"

Callie bit her lip and swallowed the lump in her throat. She had committed to trying to do the speech with Arizona, but dinner… With her parents? That was worse than trying to talk to one hundred people. But why? It wasn't like they were dating, heck they barely knew each other. Brown orbs shot between the twin blue orbs, pleading with one pair for a little help. Instead she saw a hopeful pair.

"Oh, uhm. If that's okay I would love to." She put on her brave smile and then looked back to Mrs. Robbins.

"Wonderful. I'll make sure to set an extra plate; you'll want to sit next to Arizona?" Of course she would, but it was only polite to ask. Callie nodded and smiled looking again between the two. "Alright then, well you two better hurry up stairs. Dinner will be ready in a few hours." Barbara again disappeared behind a blind corner and humming could be heard while pots began to clang in what Callie assumed to be the kitchen.

"Sorry about that." Arizona stated as she led the pair up the stairs and to her room.

"s'ok" Callie watched from her favorite view point and followed the other.

Again Arizona opened another door into her life and invited the Latina in. As Callie entered she saw a very large and comfortable looking bed with what seemed to be an entire other bed made of pillows. Around the room hung over the walls were posters of Arizona's favorite things and next to the bed was a very interesting one. A poster of Cindy Crawford. Callie made mental notes of the things she found. A picture of a little Arizona holding a chicken, Arizona and another blond hugging in front of the Eiffel Tower, the same woman and Arizona again dressed up as super heroes and what seemed to be a Halloween party. Again Arizona and the mystery woman snuggled close and holding two fishing poles. And the final piece of evidence, a heart shaped frame with the two dressed to the nines, Arizona in a sparkling blue gown and the mystery blond wearing a silky red number. Callie's heart began to crumble. Her crush, who is in fact gay, had someone.

"So I was thinking we could start on ideas, and go- hey whats wrong?" Arizona had changed really quick and came back to find Callie looking cress fallen. Pulled from her realization the brunette turned and tried to cover her internal and self-inflicted hurt. "Huh? Oh nothing I was just uhm, admiring your photos. I've always wanted to visit Paris."

"Oh its fabulous. The city of love." Arizona mused as she took a seat on her bed and pulled out her notebook and turning to a clean page. "So I was thinking maybe we could do a little twenty questions. Get your creative juices flowing." Arizona looked up again to see Callie staring blankly yet again and that cress fallen looking appearing once more. "Uhm, I so get that you really want to visit Paris, but we have to get this assignment done or else you're never going to make it. Your parents will kill you before you can say summer break." She chuckled at her little joke.

"Hmm?" Callie looked to the blond, she knew she had been talking but her mind had been taking her somewhere not pretty. "Yeah." Pulling her phone from her pocket she looked at it and then it struck her. "Shoot! I have to go."

Blue eyes looked up quickly from the note pad that she had been scribbling on. "What?" Callie having to leave suddenly shocked her. "But your assignment."

"I know, and thank you, but I really have to go. There is this thing, and I forgot. I'm sorry Arizona." There wasn't a thing, but the raven haired beauty knew that she was in no way going to focus and saying 'hey I know we've only known each other for a minute but I really like you and have not so PG13 lust feelings for you.' Would be appropriate.

"You want to get together this weekend and we can work on it?" Arizona tried.

"Uhm, maybe." Callie wanted to desperately say yes, but these feelings, very scary feelings were not going to work themselves out, specifically when the object of her affection was within reach.

Perplexed, Arizona slid off the bed and watched the brunette. "Calliope, did I do something? Is it because I like girls?" Well her mom did let the cat out of the bag so to speak, why not just confirm it completely. "If you're worried that I'm going to hit on you-"

"What!? No. No. I don't have a problem with you liking girls." Callie started to back toward the door.

"Then what's going on? You were fine until we got here. Did I do something?" Arizona was totally boggled.

"Really, it's ok Arizona. You didn't do anything wrong. I just have a thing, with my dad. I forgot. I'm sorry." She backed more to the door. "See you at school Monday?"

"Yeah." Arizona sighed and watched the retreating brunette close the door and take off. What the heck happened? She leaned back on her bed and sighed looking up to the ceiling. Rolling on to her side she sighed and looked at the photo of her and Teddy smiling at the camera with the Eiffel Tower behind them.

A soft knock wrapped on her bedroom door and then the mass of blondish grey hair peeked in. "Zona, I thought Callie was staying for dinner. Did something happen?" Her mother came in further and took a seat on the bed next to her daughter. Her hand knowingly stroked through the brighter locks.

"I don't know Ma. Everything was fine, and then we came up here and I saw her looking at the pictures and my stuff and then she was different." The blond sighed. "At first I thought it was because she found out I'm gay, but she said that wasn't it, she had forgotten that she had plans."

Barbara sighed and rubbed her daughters arm. "Well honey, maybe she did have plans." She tried to sooth the youngest Robbins.

"I don't know mom, but-"She took a deep breath and then wracked her brain trying to figure it out. "I don't know."

"Do you have her number?"

"Yeah, how come?"

"Well you guys have no school tomorrow, so maybe see if she would like to come over? Or talk to her, maybe tomorrow she might want to talk, or tell you about the thing she forgot."

"Maybe. Or I can call Addison. She knows Callie best."

Barbara leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "That sounds like a good plan dear. Now go wash up, dinner will be ready soon."

Arizona sighed and dug her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick message to Addison and then chucked it to her bed. Her mom was right; she could try talking to Callie in the morning.

* * *

Callie paced in front of her house with her phone pressed to her ear. "Come on, pick up." It rang again and just when she thought it was about to go to voice mail a voice picked up.

"What happened?" Addison's voice rang out in stead of the tones of the ring.

"Uh, happened?" Callie was confused.

"Yea, Arizona just texted me, said you bolted something about her being gay, you had a thing that you forgot about and now she thinks you hate her."

"That's not it at all." Callie sighed and sat down on the bricks lining the edge of her lawn.

"Well then Callie what is it? Do you have a thing because last I checked our dads are in New York trying to close a merger."

Callie took a deep breath and let the ragged exhale cause static through the phone. "She has a girlfriend Addy."

"Ooook, and I have a boyfriend so what? Is she not allowed to be your friend if she has a girlfriend? Coz if so, then we are sooo not friends anymore."

"No, it isn't that." Callie leaned back and laid on the cool grass.

"Then what the hell is it Callie?"

"I like her okay! I don't know her, but I like her and that scares me. I can't say oh hey being around you drives me completely crazy and all I want to do is kiss you. I can't kiss her Addison, she has someone. And the wanting part is easy when I thought maybe there was a chance. But I don't have a chance." A long breath pushed out as she slapped herself in the forehead.

"Callie? Are you sure that she has a girlfriend? What makes you so sure she is in a relationship?"

"There were these pictures, of her and another girl. They were smiling and there was one in a heart shaped frame. I don't know it just seems like they are a happy couple."

"And she never said she is in a relationship?" Addison asked.

"No." Callie said as if it was simple. Why should she? Its kinda easy to see.

"You are an idiot."

"Uhm, gee thanks Addison. Good way to kick someone when they are down."

"No really. You. Are. An. Idiot. How do you know that isn't her friend, best friend, sister. Any of those. Just because you have a picture of yourself and someone else in a heart shaped frame doesn't mean you are in a relationship with them."

"I know-"

"But the green eye'd monster decided to snatch your body and you acted like an idiot?"

"Yeah." Callie again mentally slapped herself and physically.

"I think you should talk to her. Maybe don't tell her the parts where you lied or the parts about you being jealous. But let her know you guys are still friends and everything is ok."

_Calliope Torres:_

_Hey.. Sorry about earlier. Want to maybe do something tomorrow? Maybe see a movie or go to Pete's?_

Callie's phone vibrated immediately

_Arizona Robbins:_

_Yes! :)_

* * *

A/N Please leave feedback, I have lots of ideas and would love to see how you all feel about the pace. Should it speed up, slow down or is it just right? Also Chapter 4 or 5 will have a small time jump.


	4. Chapter 4

The Story

_Love is Love_

"We are together. Because I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters. We are together."

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy; they all belong to Shonda and Co. I am merely using them for personal pleasure as well any others that may find this fiction entertaining. Continually, any situation that may have happened in another movie, show or fiction is pure coincidence; I do not intend to plagiarize another's work.

A/N I only have a vision, where this story goes is purely up to inspiration, muses and reviews.

A/N 2: Thank you to everyone who left a review, the responses were very welcomed and at the same time overwhelming. Totally a drive to pump out the next chapter. A huge thank you to those that answered my questions and pointed out favorite parts. It's always great hearing what the reader thinks and enjoyed the most.

Overview: All Callie, all Arizona, all the time. The setting is Miami, for all intense purposes the history of the Characters will slightly parallel that of the series, in such as Arizona is an Army Brat, and Callie, well she eats her hair.

Chapter Four: "Can't get enough"

Friday morning came quickly; in fact it came way too quickly for Callie Torres. She had lain in her bed staring up at the ceiling the entire night, and yet she didn't feel a bit tired. Could be because there was a very peppy blond running up and down the halls of her mind the entire night. It also could be that she had asked Arizona to hang out with her today, and she still wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle the closeness with the blond goddess that seems to haunt her every conscious and unconscious thoughts.

It was too late to cancel now if she ever hoped to fix anything with Arizona. Friendship; no matter how she felt about that amazing, spectacular, breath takingly beautiful woman, she wanted friendship. If she never got to know the taste and feel of Arizona's lips outside of her dreams, so be it. She would rather a friend forever than to not have Arizona in her life at all.

Unceremoniously, her alarm clock decided to rip her from her thoughts as it made the most annoying sound as it came to life, rattling Callie she pounded her fist to the stop button. With a deep breath and a forced exhale, she decided it was time to get this day started and maybe get back to some semblance of reality. Rolling out of her California King bed, she let the covers come with her and fall to the floor as she strode into her private bathroom of the master suite she called her bedroom.

The hot water hit all her aching muscles as she let it wash away the remaining hesitation. She could do this, she could totally do this. Beginning to soap her hair she let the lather's scent consume her nose and soon she was feeling a little more confident about her date – her hang out with Arizona. She rinsed and shook the thought from her head. Sure she wanted to do both, the movie and pizza, and most would consider that a date. But, no this was going to be an outing with a friend, like when she and Addison hit the town.

The raven haired beauty continued to psyche herself up for this, that she was going to make this work and she was going to push her feelings aside. Whatever those unknown feelings were, they were history the moment her toes would hit the tile floor she resolved.

The water shut off and she wrapped a luscious and very soft oversized towel around her body. Opening the glass door she meandered over to the sink and wiped away the steam from the mirror. Examining herself; she took in the curling wet locks, darker from the water. Her tanned skin glowing with water droplets. How her features were soft and kind. Her smile, even with the metal in her mouth, it could be beautiful. Callie continued to scrutinize everything and at the end, she summarized that she was or at least will be as beautiful as her older sister, we all have our ugly duckling phase right? Though Callie didn't feel that she was as attractive as Addison or Arizona, she did know deep down inside she had a great heart, her soul was pure and kind. Just, well her exterior was not matching her interior. Perhaps it was like her therapist once told her; she was just going through her teen angst years. Whatever, she knew she was pretty cool, once you got to know her and got past the hair eating, nerd who couldn't speak to crowds.

Coming out of the oasis of her bathroom Callie checked her phone and noticed a text message had come in while she was showering.

_Arizona Robbins:_

_Hey Cal, any thoughts on hanging out today? I've got some killer ideas that might knock your socks off. Call or text me when you're up._

Callie contemplated calling, but decided to shoot back a quick reply.

_Calliope Torres:_

_Lay it on me baby._

It was too late, the blunder was already made. Ugh! She mentally slapped herself and then her phone whistled at her.

_Arizona Robbins:_

_Baby? You're such a sweet talker. Anyway, I was thinking let's go to the zoo!_

Callie bit her lip and sighed when she saw nothing bad had happened from her little slip. Maybe this could work; a little harmless flirting didn't hurt anyone right? No, no, flirting was bad. Arizona was with someone. And then the mental slap of the words from the red headed cheer captain came in loud and clear. 'You don't know for sure Callie.' Her internally banter and monologue with herself and Addison were battling to the death on which would win and which Callie would listen to.

_Calliope Torres:_

_Can't help it when I'm talking to a pretty lady. The zoo sounds great, which is better for you? Carpool or meet there?_

Internal Addison won. Like jackpot status.

_Arizona Robbins:_

_Hmm, Carpool! When do you want me, or you to come by?_

As Callie had been texting she was also getting ready. At this point she was standing in front of her bed wearing a pair of lady boy shorts and a black V-neck t-shirt. She just had to find a pair of pants and suitable shoes for today's adventure. She was leaning towards a pair of comfy chucks with some skinny jeans.

_Calliope Torres:_

_Wanna grab me in say 15?_

_Arizona Robbins:_

_Be there in a jiffy ;-)_

Callie tossed her phone to the bed and flicked on her radio, a familiar song floating through the silence and she began to dance, shimming and shaking around her room as the excitement built. She and Arizona were going to have a great time. As she grooved to the tunes moving between her bedroom and the conjoined bathroom Callie had blown dried her hair, and styled it with a simple part. Not only had she actually done something with her hair, but she also had applied a smidge of color too. Not much just a little powder, some eye make-up and some shimmer lip balm.

Coming back from the bathroom the Latina had been consumed by the music and failed to notice a familiar pair of blue and brown eyes watching her and chuckling softly. As she began to belt out the familiar tune she opened her eyes to see said orbs watching her and screamed as if she had just been murdered.

"JESUS! Aria! And Arizona?!" Confused, Callie stood there for a moment and then became painfully aware of her bottom half only covered by the barely there boy shorts. A furious blush spread over caramel cheeks and she darted to the closest thing she could find, which happened to be her sleepy time friend, Pablo, her childhood stuffed penguin. Using the animal as cover for her front she tried to keep her rump hidden from the mirror that was behind her.

Laughing hysterically Aria held her hands up in apology. "Sorry Cal, we knocked – A lot. But your music was loud so I figured you were ready, my bad."

Callie looked between her sister and Arizona, "Nope, still was kinda getting ready." She was fighting the urge to hurl. This was another one of her nightmares. Not only did she hate public speaking, but she also feared being caught in one of her many thirty second dance offs. Though this one had been a much longer dance off having lost track of time and just enjoying the mood.

"I'll uhm wait in the Jeep." Arizona too was blushing and sent an apologetic half smile to the mortified brunette. "Take your time Callie." She said before slipping out of view. Callie continued to stare at her sister and mouthed a 'You are soooooo dead." The older Torres just snickered and walked away.

* * *

Arizona sat in her Jeep, engine idling and music playing while her fingers kept in time with the drum on the steering wheel. She really hoped that seeing Callie in such a compromising position wouldn't lead to a text that cancelled their plans. That would suck big ol' donkey - and then her mind was pulled from her internal grumble as the woman in question came bouncing out of the house and down the front steps. God she was just so damn cute. More than cute, adorable. No, what was more than adorable? She was just all of it. Sexy, sweet, funny, wonderful, breath taking, miraculous. She was everything.

Callie looked to Arizona and there it was that megawatt smile the blond was becoming so attached to. This in turn caused her to smile and those dangerous dimples to pop. Callie's steps faltered for a millisecond and then she kept her stride an internal mantra of 'you got this' played over and over in her head. As she came up to the Jeep she opened the door, and slid in tossing a light sweater she had been holding into the back seat.

"Hi." She breathed her smile still there.

"Hey." Arizona mimicked her own breathy welcome.

The blonde's denim blues hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses surveyed the entire vision that was before her. How the dark jeans hugged the curves of the sexy Latina, how the V-neck flowed at her waist. The ample amount of cleavage on show for the world to see. This woman was stunning. Callie's hair flowed past her shoulders with a little hint of curl at the tips and the shocker; she had done herself up with a little make-up. Oh the things Arizona would do to her right now if only she knew for sure that this woman wouldn't bulk at the idea of their lips; perfectly pink and perfectly plump were to collide in what she imagined to be one of those earth shattering, electrifying kisses that stopped the world from spinning on its axis.

"So lions, tigers and bears, oh my?" Callie smiled at Arizona and waited to find out where to first.

"Sounds great to me." She smiled and reversed out of the driveway.

As the two women sat in a somewhat comfortable silence, Arizona debated on broaching the subject of what she had walked in on this morning. The idea of leaving it be sounded great, but addressing it and letting Callie know that she was sorry also sounded good as well.

"Calliope?" She looked between the women and the road as she waited for her to respond.

"Yea?" The brunette smiled and looked to the driver.

"I really am sorry about earlier. For what it's worth I didn't see much." The blond saw enough though, she saw how incredibly adorable this woman is. When she is alone, she is incredibly confident. Arizona wished that she would just show a little bit of that confidence at school.

"Much? How much did you see?" Callie wasn't sure if she should blush, duck her head behind her hair or if she should just suck it up and hit this topic head on.

"Well, I saw that if I am going to ask someone to go with me to Winter Formal, I know who I am asking." Arizona was certain, if she were at this school long enough she would be attending a dance, and she would love nothing more than for Callie to be the person she shared her evening with.

"Oh?" Callie felt her lips begin to tug, this sounded like it could be a good thing that Aria embarrassed the shit out of her.

"You've got moves. And I'm pretty sure you would look amazing in one of those formal dresses." Go big or go home her brother used to always say.

Callie laughed the thought of her in heels and an evening dress was not a good idea. She could barely walk in flats, let alone slip a pair of heels on her she wouldn't make it past the front door without breaking her ankle.

"I'm serious Calliope, you would look amazing."

"Sorry, but just the thought of me in high heels. All I can picture is me spending the night at the hospital because I broke my ankle on the way out the door."

"Who says you have to wear high heels? Some simple flats would be beautiful too. Or there is always practicing." Arizona made a quick turn onto the freeway while chancing a glance to her passenger. "Just a thought." She could see the blush creeping up the Latina's face.

"Are you asking me to the school dance?" Callie blurted out.

"There is a school dance coming up?" Arizona was confused, sure that was where she was headed but she had no idea if it would be Prom, or if they did have an actual dance coming up.

"Sure is, we have the Sadie Hawkins dance coming up in November."

"Hmm, then yes. Calliope Torres, will you please attend my very first Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" Arizona was just pulling into a parking spot as she put the Jeep into park and then turned in her seat in hopes that the other woman would say yes.

"You've never been to a Sadie Hawkins dance before?" Callie asked, completely in shock.

"Nope. Basically we military brats get our education on the base in a home school type situation and there aren't usually that many of us to compile an entire dance for. Usually Tim, Teddy and I would do our work and then find some kind of trouble to get into."

"Teddy?"

"Yea, she is my best friend. We practically grew up on the bases together. I remember one year when our dads were stationed in France, we snuck off to the Eiffel Tower. Oh we were in so much trouble when we got home that evening. I'm pretty sure the bathrooms were sparking from the amount of scrubbing we both had to do. That or it was the fumes of the cleaning products. Either way, we never snuck out again… or at least we made sure never to get caught again." Arizona's smile lit up the entire world and the fact that Callie now felt like a damn fool – Or as Addison put it, and idiot. She too smiled at the story and the part that Arizona didn't have a girlfriend. Oh this day was getting so much better minute by minute.

"So are we ready to head in and have a wild adventure of animals?" Callie asked the blond.

"Am I? Are you kidding? They have a simulated Safari ride! I have wanted to do this since the day we moved here. Just didn't have someone to come and enjoy it with me. Now I do." Again her smile lit up brighter than the sun and Callie just smiled along with her as they made their way to the ticket booth.

As they moved through the queue, Arizona began to bounce on the balls of her feet getting more and more excited as they approached the gatekeeper to her wildest dreams, sure she was a very mature teenager but there was something about the zoo that turned her into a five year old.

"This line is taking forever." She muttered.

"We've only been standing her for a minute." Callie laughed.

"Well this minute feels like eons." The blond pouted and looked to Callie as if she could magically poof them to the front of the line.

"We're almost there, just a couple more people."

"I know. But-"

"But you want to go in." Callie finished her sentence.

"Yes!" Arizona squealed and pulled Callie along with her in excitement. "Two please." She puffed out immediately handing over money for the both of them.

"I could have paid for me." Callie whispered to the enthused blond.

"No way!" Arizona looked at her in shock. "I asked you. Which means, today is on me." She smiled and took the tickets from the woman and again tugged Callie on to the second happiest place on earth.

Completely okay with being led around by Arizona, Callie just happily kept in step with the other. "So what do we want to do first? Check out the bears, maybe stop by the monkeys or the reptile house?"

"Are you kidding?" Arizona again looked shocked. "There is a method to this. First we need to get a map. Then we need to check the times for the Safari. There is also a winged wonders bird show I think that one is right after the Safari. Oh! And there is also a sea lion feeding show."

Callie chuckled at the jovial glint in the other woman's eyes. She was definitely happy she hadn't cancelled this. "Okay, just lead the way." To which Arizona did, and off they were again, in search of a map.

"Map acquired." Arizona fist pumped the air in triumph. "Alright, so it says we have about twenty minutes until the Safari, which means we have about ten minutes to navigate this park and get in line."

Callie nodded and followed along watching the blond intently as she looked from the map to where she was going. It didn't take too long to get from the front of the zoo to the back of it. Both finding a spot in line and looking at the attraction as much as they could see from their vantage point.

"Thank you." Arizona smiled and looked to the root beer eyes that accentuated the Latina's face.

"For?" Callie lifted a brow in question.

"For saying yes." It was so simple.

A Cheshire cat grin formed on the plump lips. "Anytime."

Arizona reached over and took the Latina's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze, letting up on her grip but still keeping their hands connected. With the sudden contact from the blond, it sent Callie's mind into overdrive. It was so warm and smooth. She looked down and noticed what she felt, it fit perfectly in hers. As she looked back up a goofy grin played over her face and she looked out to see when and if the jeep was on its way to whisk them off to Africa.

* * *

Red hair was a tangled mess as it peeked out from under a pillow. The soft concerto of snores began to slow as did the deep sleep of Addison Forbes Montgomery. Slithering out from under her pillow fort the woman chanced a glance and saw her offending reason for why she would be waking up at nine in the morning on a non-school day.

The sun shone brightly into her room and she hissed at the flaming star. Rolling over she gleaned her clock and decided it was time to get up. It was Friday, no school and she had some major shopping to get done. Sliding on a pair of house shoes she strolled down stairs to greet her parents.

Coming into the kitchen Addison found a couple bagels, her father's credit card and a note.

_Addison,_

_Your father and I decided on a quick trip to Aspen. We will be back Monday._

_Busy._

Well now, a three day weekend, no parents, what is a girl to do? Running back up to her room she quickly grabbed her cell phone and shot off a mass text to majority of the student body.

_Addison Montgomery:_

_Group Message:_

_Rents free, 9 p.m. 8430 Sycamore Drive. BYOB._

Satisfied she headed off to get ready for today, starting with a shower and following it with a trip to the mall. A girl has got to have a new outfit for a killer party.

* * *

The girls had spent half the day at the zoo, a good chunk of that time watching shows or enjoying attractions. But now their stomachs had begun to growl. As they exited, arms wrapped tight around souvenirs, Callie was toting a large lion, a picture of herself with Simba. That's what she had named him, after Arizona's love for Disney movies. In her hand she carried a bag with many more objects that she would treasure, specifically some really cute photos of herself and Arizona while they were on the Safari ride.

Arizona kept in stride next to Callie also toting a large stuffed animal, though she was a bit torn on what to name him. She would like to call him Manny after his ancestors but at the same time Tantor sounded amazing too. After nestling their things in the back of Arizona's Jeep they both began to banter about the best part of the entire experience. Of course Arizona wouldn't stop talking about the safari ride; Callie though enjoyed watching the monkeys the most. It wasn't that the safari hadn't been fun, but while she was observing the primates a boy near their age had begun to taunt the poor animals and well, he got what was coming to him. A big steaming pile of poo straight to the face.

"So off to Pete's?" Callie asked, her stomach choosing to speak up with a large grumble following the question.

"Sure, unless you want to maybe do something a little less traditional?" The blond was really enjoying the alone time, and the chances that they would run into someone from school would be highly likely.

"Less traditional?" Callie was confused by the question.

"You usually eat there with Addison right?"

"Usually."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could get our pizza to go." She smiled, hoping the Latina would be interested in taking it somewhere else.

"Oh, oh! Yes that sounds great." Callie smiled and then pulled out her phone. "I can call it in, anything in particular?"

"Uhm, no anchovies."

As Callie unlocked her phone she saw a message. She thought about reading it, and at the same time thought about just waiting. Who could it possibly be? The most important person that could text her, she was sitting right next to. Opening the screen to her dial pad she pressed the all too familiar numbers and gave a quick order for a large cheese pizza.

By the time the two arrived at the restaurant the order was almost ready to go so Callie waited inside playing a few games on the pin ball machine until her name was called.

Blue eyes again hid behind sunglasses while Callie went in to get the pizza, which gave Arizona enough time to check her messages. Seeing that there was one from Addison she opened it and read it. Well that would be the perfect end to a perfect day.

_Arizona Robbins:_

_Count me in :-)_

_Addison Montgomery:_

_Great! Is Callie with you?_

_Arizona Robbins:_

_Yes._

_Addison Montgomery:_

_Glad you two made up. Is she coming tonight?_

_Arizona Robbins:_

_Maybe? I'm going to ask her when she gets back in the Jeep. Oh hey she is coming, I'll text you later._

_Addison Montgomery:_

_Okay, you two be good and don't do anything I wouldn't do ;-)_

Arizona slid her phone closed and smiled to Callie as she handed her the pizza, hanging on to the precious cheesy goodness she watched as the brunette got in and buckled up "Alright Jeeves, where to next?" Callie asked while taking back the pizza and steadying it on her lap.

"Well, since it's such a pretty day and the heat isn't too fierce, I was thinking we could take this to the park."

"Sounds perfect." Callie smiled and leaned over to turn up the volume on the radio, nothing like a warm day, a hot pizza and some rockin' tunes to relax to with her fast becoming favorite person in the whole world.

* * *

The pair sat in comfortable silence, both stuffed to the core after each having two large slices of Brooklyn style cheesy deliciousness. It was Callie who caved first and laid down on the blanket that Arizona had brought with them. They had picked a grassy knoll just overlooking the portion of the park for dogs. It was a perfect little place, there was a tree giving them enough over hang that it was shaded but at the same time they could still look up to the moving shapes.

Laying on her back, the Latina stared up to the sky and watched one shape after another move over head. The blond though was looking off into the distance and had a small smile tugging at her lips. Her mind wandered as did Callie's both sated in their little worlds. Though it was Arizona's hand that had broken her reverie as she realized that she had begun to play with the raven locks, twisting them around her finger and pulling away slowly mindlessly enjoying the feel of those satin waves.

Clearing her throat she stopped her fingers and looked down to the goddess laying so very close to her lap. "If you could be anywhere right now, where would you want to be?"

Callie too had been enjoying Arizona's hair play and slightly pouted when it abruptly stopped. "Hmm, I don't know. I'm pretty happy right here. But if this were a save my life thing, maybe some place tropical. Somewhere with a waterfall, how about you?"

Arizona shifted her legs and laid down next to the woman and was also looking up to the sky, their shoulders touching lightly, just enough contact to keep each other grounded from their wandering minds. "Same, but if I had to choose and it was to save my life, I think maybe Spain, or some place with Sangria. Not that I know what one tastes like, but I see it in all the romance novels I read. So I imagine I would probably want one of those.

"My Uncle Berto loves those. I stole a sip once and it was really delicious." Callie smiled at the memory of her Uncle Berto during a Thanksgiving. He was three sheets to the win and he was slurring every other word. That's when Callie knew she and her uncle had a little more in common than most.

As Callie told Arizona the story of her uncle, tanned fingers searched for the others, finding them her heart began to speed up and it felt as if her digits were on fire as they connected with Arizona's. Neither one commented, both resigned to enjoy this moment for exactly what it was. Perfect.

Nearly three hours later a chocolate gaze peeked her eyelid open, first she was confused as to why there was a tree in her room. The second confusion was why her bed felt like the ground. Stretching she felt a tight squeeze to her mid-section and she froze while her mind began to race. There was a tree in her room because she was in the park with Arizona, and her bed felt like the ground, because it was! And the squeeze to her middle? She looked down to her stomach and saw a milky white arm gripping her protectively.

She felt a nose rub into her back and she slowly released her flexed pose and enjoyed the moment. Her fingers traced a pattern over Arizona's sleeping ones. This is something she could get used to, waking up with this woman wrapped around her. She could feel the other starting to stir so she silenced her fingers wishing that she could turn over and see what this angel looked like as she slept peacefully. As the other began to move in and out of consciousness she felt her arm tighten and understood she was trying to hold on to whatever dream she was in.

Callie felt her hand begin to rub the others arm and as she did, Arizona began to fall back into her deep sleep. That warmed the others heart, that she Callie Torres soothed the other enough to fall back into her comfortable sleep. At the same time it gave Callie a little more courage when it came to the captivating blond, she felt like she could trust her a little bit more maybe. Closing her eyes again she basked in the realization and eventually fell back to sleep content that she and Arizona were going to be just fine. After all she did find out that the mystery woman named Teddy was only a friend. Inside the Latina was dancing on sunshine, maybe there still was a chance.

* * *

Arizona awoke to the chirping and vibration coming from her pocket. At first her disorientation made her bolt upright but then surveying the surroundings she remembered. She and Callie had been looking up at the clouds, they were laughing about a memory of her Uncle Berto and Callie had searched for her hand. She hadn't been the one to initiate contact. Callie had! Her heart began to speed up and she smiled at the memory.

Pulling her phone from her pocket she checked the offending item to see she had three missed messages.

_Addison Montgomery:_

_So what did she say?_

_Addison Montgomery:_

_Are you two really doing what I wouldn't do?_

_Addison Montgomery:_

_You two better be here tonight, I've got fun party games._

Arizona chuckled to herself about the messages and then sent a quick reply.

_Arizona Robbins:_

_I don't know, I haven't asked her yet. If by doing things you wouldn't do you mean sleeping, then yes. We did things you wouldn't do. What kind of party games?_

_Addison Montgomery:_

_Smooth Robbins and I'm not telling. Just get your asses here tonight. ;-)_

_Arizona Robbins:_

_Aiy Aiy Cap'n ;-)_

Shoving her phone back in her pocket, she debated on the best course in waking the other one up. Pouncing her sounded fun, but then again a heart attack didn't. She would love to wake this goddess up with kisses, but again, a heart attack may not be fun. Instead she settled on sweet and courteous.

Laying back down next to the other she rubbed her back softly and whispered in her ear.

"Calliope, wake up. We fell asleep." Her nails scratched slowly on the others back. Feeling the woman stir she continued her ministrations. Switching between rubbing and scratching and trying to pull the other from her dream land.

"Five more minutes." She heard the other husk.

"C'mon Cal, it's time to wake up. It's getting late and we're still in the park."

Rolling, Callie's strong arm wrapped around the other and she pulled her down as if she were snuggling a body pillow, which was kinda what was happening. Except, well it was Arizona shaped and not a pillow. Chuckling the blond laid there for a moment still stroking the others back.

"You sure do like your sleep." She smiled and tried to figure out how she was going to wake this sleeping rock. This seemed like it was going to take drastic measures.

"Calliope! Shark!" That did it. The other shot up and a deep intake of breath.

"Where?!" She was so out of it, it almost broke the blonde's heart that she did that. Almost. Arizona chuckled and watched as the sleep fell away from her brain and she remembered there couldn't be a shark because they were in a park.

"That is so not nice." Callie pouted.

"You're right, I'm sorry but I tried to wake you up. Instead I became your personal body pillow."

"Sorry."

"S'ok I didn't mind. But I wanted to ask you something."

"Oookay." Callie rubbed at her eyes trying to kick start her brain after her near fatal heart attack of thinking she was about to be eaten by Jaws.

"Addison is having a party tonight, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me?"

"Party? As in lots of people, socializing and being cool?" Callie asked with deep hesitation.

"Yes, lots of people. No you don't have to be a butterfly, and you're pretty dang cool so, yup being cool." She put on a magic smile that popped her dimples. Everyone loved the dimples "C'mon its Addison, your best friend and kinda sister. This should be fun." The blond concluded with a little bit of pleading.

"Uhm-"

"She said there would be games." Arizona added to beef up the possibility of Callie saying yes.

"You aren't going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Not at all." She again smiled, popping those dimples.

"Alright, I'll go." She sighed and hoped she wouldn't regret this. Crowds, Addison and party always meant booze. The last time she said yes to going to one of Addison's parties she ended up in a very compromising position, drunk and on the bathroom floor.

"Yes!" Arizona fist pumped and stood from the blanket. "Alright, we gotta go now though. The party is going to start in -" She looked at her watch. "Holy crap! We slept here for just over four hours. Uhm, the party is going to start in a few hours and we still need to get ready."

Still shaking the sleep from her hazed mind Callie mindlessly got up and grabbed the blanket and empty pizza box. "Do you want me to pick you up this time?" She asked.

"Sure! That would be great. It would give me a little more time to get ready." She smiled to the Latina in thanks.

"Alright, so what time do we have to be there?"

"After nine."

"Okay, how about I pick you up around 9:15"

"Perfect."

The two finalized the plans as they walked back to the Jeep, Callie stopping for a moment to toss the empty box and to put the blanket back in the rear of the Jeep. Both girls were in their own little places, Callie consumed by the idea of embarrassing herself at another of Addison's parties and Arizona stoked that they were going to the party.

* * *

A/N 3: Alright guys, let me know if there are specific party games that you all might want to see. I have one in particular that will be used for progression purposes. Again please let me know what you are thinking, future chapters, this chapter, likes, dislikes. Feedback is always welcomed :-)


	5. Chapter 5

The Story

_Love is Love_

"We are together. Because I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters. We are together."

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy; they all belong to Shonda and Co. I am merely using them for personal pleasure as well any others that may find this fiction entertaining. Continually, any situation that may have happened in another movie, show or fiction is pure coincidence; I do not intend to plagiarize another's work.

A/N I only have a vision, where this story goes is purely up to inspiration, muses and reviews.

A/N 2 Thank you to everyone that left reviews. I am still deciding on which avenue I will take for party games. Its still not too late to put in your two cents about a good party game to see at Addy's. Also thank you to everyone that left detailed reviews about what they liked, it really helps hearing what you guys think. Also I do know that this chapter has taken forever, and like we all know, life sometimes like to come and bite you in the butt when you really want to do something else. So again apologies. This Chapter will probably be the shortest of all chapters, but I decided it was better to split Chapter 5 and 6 into two, rather than a very long chapter.

Overview: All Callie, all Arizona, all the time. The setting is Miami, for all intense purposes the history of the Characters will slightly parallel that of the series, in such as Arizona is an Army Brat, and Callie, well she eats her hair.

Chapter Five:

"Moves like Jagger"

For the second time today Callie found herself getting ready to go out with Arizona. The Latina had spent a couple of hours working on her homework to kill time and then decided that another shower wouldn't be such a bad idea. Singing along to a Katy Perry hit, she sang into her hair brush as she let her mind wander to herself as a Rockstar singing at one of her many tours, this one was set in New York at Madison Square Garden.

The brunette walked from the bathroom and back into her bedroom heading straight for her closet she swished her lips from side to side in thought of what to wear. Stepping inside an entirely different room she looked around the multiple amounts of hanging sweatshirts and t-shirts. Nothing in here screamed "perfect" at the Latina. In the center of the room was a large dresser, pulling open a drawer Callie pulled out a pair of jeans, not just any pair of jeans but her favorite pair. Every girl has them; that one pair that fits every curve just perfectly, hugs in all the right spots and makes you feel great wearing them.

Satisfied in her choice of bottoms Callie decided she would just go ahead and pair it with her favorite hoodie, last year's championship soccer cup where they placed first in their division.

Coming back out of the closet a clearing of a throat startled her. Her eyes darted to the direction of the noise and she saw Aria standing in her doorway.

"Don't worry I'm alone this time." Callie's shoulders loosened and a puff of air she had held subconsciously, worried there would be a repeat of this morning even though she was picking Arizona up. Aria chuckled at the sight of her little sister and came in to the room looking curiously at the slightly younger image of her.

"Alright you're still mad, I get it." Seeing her sister's silence as she was still pissed from this morning she continued. "I really am sorry Cal." Pausing, she wonders exactly why her sister is freshly showered and putting on jeans and a sweatshirt instead of pajamas. "Wait, are you going somewhere?"

"What's it to you?" Callie asked, she was still a little hurt from earlier but she had already forgiven her sister.

"Curiosity?" The other Torres replied.

"Well if you must know, I'm going with Arizona to Addison's party."

Aria raised an eyebrow as she watched her sister tug the hoodie over her head. "Seriously Cal, you can't be serious."

"Uh, what's wrong with this?" Callie was entirely perplexed at what could be wrong with her outfit choice.

"Uh duh! There will probably be boys at this party, very cute and attractive boys. How is my baby sister going to reel one of those in wearing her soccer sweater and a pair of jeans? Come on Cal, you gotta lay on the Torres charm. Let's go look in my closet for something." The older Torres went to grab at her sister's arm but was brushed off.

"If a boy is going to like me, he is going to like me for me. Not because I put on one of your dresses Aria. Besides, I don't want one."

Sighing Aria rolled her eyes at Callie and watched her for a moment, seeing the resolve in the mirror image chocolate orbs she gave up. "I swear some days I really think you're one of those lesbians."

Aria was already out of the room when Callie called back "So what if I am!" but what her sister said did make sense. Maybe she should kick it up a notch; she really did want Arizona to notice her more than just a friend. She hated when Aria was right.

Not wanting to concede that her sister had a point she decided to sneak into the only other place she could imagine there being something to wear that might catch the attention of a pair of blue eyes. Quietly creaking open the door of her parents room Callie cautiously slipped inside, there was no actual reason she needed to be quiet and her father was out of town as well as her mother so the purpose of her mission impossible moves was a bit unneeded.

Opening the door into the 'walk in closet' Callie perused the different outfits, there were tons of skirts and blouses that her mother wore for business but that wasn't what Callie pictures. Brown eyes roamed over the vast amount of clothes and then finally spotted the section she was looking for. Evening wear. Sliding through multiple hangers she was beginning to think she would have to go ahead and tell her sister that she wanted to try something of hers when finally she came across a simple criss cross back black dress appeared. Now this is something she could wear, it wasn't too dressy and it wasn't something her mother would wear to Court.

Tugging off her hoodie and peeling off her jeans the Latina stood there in a simple black bra and panties staring at the dress. "Alright Torres, you can do this." Taking a deep breath she shoved all the worry thoughts from her mind. Most would have no issues with dresses, but Callie had her own stupid demons, the ones where people make fun of you and other ones that her therapist told her she was over analyzing. Mostly she had body issues, she was very tall and wasn't the skinniest girl on the block and the idea of putting on a slightly tight dress egged on her inner demons.

Hopping around she tugged the zipper up with minimal troubles. Stepping in front of the full length mirror she let her eyes roam over her body. A smile coming over her face, she looked pretty good. Lifting her arms up and shaking her groove thing, Callie realized this was definitely not a great dress for a party at Addison's. Her mom would kill her if it came back with a stain on it and not wanting to face the wrath of Mama Torres the zipper was already coming down. As Callie began to pull the dress up over her head she got stuck in one of the criss cross loops and she began to lose her balance. Twirling and fighting with the garment she tried to stay up right but instead lost her footing and tumbled backwards and rolling into her father's side of the closet. Legs out stretched and finally getting the dress off she threw it in defeat and then looked around. Lining the walls of the closet were white button ups for days. Still sitting she looked from side to side and her mind began to get a very wonderful idea.

Picking out two things a button up and tie Callie was sure this would be a great idea, mixing her style of casual and a little bit of dress up she was feeling much more confident in her choice. Rehanging the dress and snatching up her own clothes she walked back to her bedroom and continued to get ready for the party.

As the brunette pulled back on her jeans her mind began to wander to another place; the thought of Arizona's lips and how they would feel against her own. More often than not, Callie's mind would begin to drift to this idea and she would catch herself staring off into the blonde's direction if they were at school or in the same vicinity.

Callie imagined that they were warm and soft like pillows, and her lips would feel perfect resting on the other pair, and how pink they were, so pink and inviting. She wondered if it would feel like how the romance novels described it, tingling in your toes, goosebumps up and down every inch of skin. She also wondered whether or not Arizona was the type that liked to use tongue or not. That though was scary, Callie had never shared a kiss with anyone and worried that she would have no clue what to do possibly freezing and ruining the entire thing all together, but then again, Arizona was so helpful she would probably offer to 'practice' kiss with her and that thought sent a flush to Callie's cheeks and tingling feelings to – other places.

Her mind continued to drift further and further into another daydream until the sound of whistling shattered the pretty pink bubble she was making, at first it didn't register and then Callie looked to her phone when another whistle alerted her she had another text. Flopping onto her bed and laying on her stomach she lit up the screen and opened her messages. Seeing that it was Arizona she immediately smiled.

_Arizona Robbins:_

_Hey :-)_

_Arizona Robbins:_

_Do you like Blue or Gray?_

_Calliope Torres:_

_Hmm, depends. Normally I like gray but I am really starting to dig blue._

_Arizona Robbins:_

_Thank you, hey are you almost here?_

Callie read the text and then looked at the clock. Smacking herself in the head she had lost track of time sending a quick reply she tossed her phone and hurriedly pulled on the button up, grateful her father always had the ties pre knotted she slipped it up part way the knot hanging just above her breast line.

_Callie Torres:_

_Yep, just have to grab my purse. See you soon._

Throwing on her shoes she raced down the stairs and yelled a quick bye to her sister as she passed in front of the couch to pick up her purse from the coffee table.

"Uhm did you forget something?" Her sister yelled after her.

"I don't think so, why."

From the couch Aria looked her sister up and down and then settled on just pointing.

"What?" Callie looked around clearly confused on what her sister was talking about.

"That mop on your head you call hair. It's wet, and a total mess. I also think you still have conditioner in your hair."

Callie's eyes opened widein horror when she remembered her tour as a Rockstar did not finish with her doing anything with her hair. Then when she again planned to do something she had drifted off to Arizonaland. Digging around in her purse she pulled out her trusty hair tie and quickly pulled it up into a messy bun, it could work with the outfit.

Aria watched in complete amazement, she would never ever in the history of everdom have left this house without completely having her hair styled and make-up perfectly in place. Her sister had balls.

Callie let out a breath and then held up her hands in a questioning manner. "Better?"

Chuckling, her sister shook her head and looked back to the television. "I suppose, not my first choice but if you're comfortable with it, yeah."

That was all the answer Callie needed and she was headed for the door yet again. "I'll be out late, don't worry about me." And without a reply she was gone.

* * *

Frantic mess didn't even begin to describe the blond. She had showered quickly and since getting out of the shower hours ago she was still standing in front of her closet with a bewildered look scrawled across her face.

This was going to be her second official outing with students from the school, her new school. It wasn't like she hadn't been used to this, she was and a pro at being the new girl, but this time it was different because she would be attending this party with a very sexy Latina. Of course as friends, but she could always hope for more, right?

Chewing at the corner of her mouth she had narrowed down her choices to a very nice dress, a pair of jeans that she loved and a third option, another dress.

This was becoming too much, walking to her bed and flopping down Arizona picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" The slip filled voice rasped.

"I know it's late, but I really need you." The blond prattled on with slight regard to the time difference.

"Zona, it's like.. I'm not even going to try and guess the time." A deep yawn sent static through the phone.

"I know Teds, and I'm super sorry but this is an emergency." The small panic in Arizona alerted her best friend and drained all the sleep from her brain.

"What's wrong?"

"Alright, so I met this amazing girl, and we are going to a party tonight and I have no idea what to wear."

"Zona-"Teddy groaned, she thought this was a real emergency. "Seriously, this is not an emergency."

"But it is." The blond groaned and threw her forearm over her eyes. "We're not anything, but I really want to-"

"I know, I get it. Alright I'm kinda awake, lay it on me Robbins."

"Okay, I have decided on the blue dress, or the smokey grey one as my second dress option and for a more comfortable choice a pair of jeans and no top."

"Go with that one." Teddy laughed

"I'm being serious Teds."

"So am I." She chuckled and Arizona could hear her shifting around in her bed and her voice became clearer. She must have sat up. "Trust me, if she is in to you, or not even in to you. You show up topless she will notice and so will the rest of them. So if she doesn't do anything at least you'll have a lot more options." She again chuckled.

"Yea, I don't think so. Come on Teds I really need you." She had resorted to pleading, something she rarely did.

"Alright, alright. Uhm, I think you should wear the blue dress. I have no idea which blue dress you are talking about but I know blue looks amazing with your eyes and skin tone."

"I think I'm going to just text and ask Calliope." She sighed and pulled the phone away from her ear and sent a quick text while half listening to Teddy grumble.

"Zona, if you were just going to ask someone else why even call me?" She heard the finish.

"Because you're my best friend and I love you, and you know me better than me."

A half snort of laugh and then a beep in her ear which meant she had just received a new text. Looking at the screen it was from Callie and she smiled. So blue it would be.

"So who is this Calliope?" Teddy was curious if she had been replaced.

"Huh?" Arizona hadn't been paying attention while she had sent a reply to the woman she was waiting for.

"Who is Calliope?" Teddy repeated.

"Oh god Teddy, she is amazing, miraculous and breath-takingly stunning. She is super quiet, but I don't know when we are together she just is, I don't know. I met her on the first day and I can't stop thinking about her."

"Zona-" Teddy groaned. "You're getting a little ahead of yourself. It's been what a couple weeks at the new school?"

"Something like that." Arizona muttered. Teddy had just put a wet rag all over her gushing.

"So tell me more, I can hear it there is always more." Teddy urged the other blond to continue.

"Well I know so far that she is born and raised here. Her father is gone a lot on business and she loves pizza. I also know that she has a hard time speaking publicly and that she would rather stab herself in the eye than so much as speak in front of more than three people. At least that is my impression not that she said that." Arizona giggled a little about their first day, she was so adorable.

"Okay, and is she into chicks?" That was always the important question Arizona forgot all about.

"I think so."

"You think so? Arizona, shouldn't you know so before you get invested?"

"Well I know that she blushes when I catch her looking at me but she doesn't know I know. I know she flirts like crazy when we text. Uhm and I think her friend has made a few open jokes about us hooking up. So I think she might be into me."

"All those things sound promising Zona, but just be careful okay? You don't want to end up having another Kayla situation."

Arizona groaned internally. "This is so very different than Kayla."

"Joanne?"

All that needed to be said was the name and Arizona's insides began to boil. Joanne was totally different than Kayla. That was just a low blow.

"She was different Teddy. She was gay."

"Gay or not, you barely knew her and she turned into a stalker." Teddy sighed. "I know she was different Z, but I just want you to be careful. Take time and get to know Callie. Find out first if she is into girls, if she is awesome! If she isn't then you aren't too far involved. Also if she likes girls, make sure she isn't a psycho. Just sayin."

"I hear you, and thank you. I don't know though. This feels entirely different. There is something about her Teds. And before you go into your next speech about us being so young and I couldn't possibly have a clue about how this is different because we are teenagers and we have hormones and yaddie yadda yadda. Just trust me okay?"

"I do trust you Zona, but I know you. I know that you can get yourself hooked on someone and at the same time you can be a complete hustler of the ladies. Just for your sake and Callie's be careful, have fun and don't jump in head first. And whatever you do, don't pop those dimples. They are lady kryptonite."

Arizona burst into a fit of laughter at Teddy's comic book reference. She loved and missed her something fierce. "You need to come for a visit." She sighed as the emotions hit her.

"Yea I know, Dad said something about being transferred soon. I don't like that. We haven't moved in forever, and now I don't have you and Tim to soften the blow of a new school." She sighed in frustration.

"I know, but you're amazing so it shouldn't take you too long to make new friends." Arizona tried to point out the silver lining in it.

"True, I am pretty awesome." The blond laughed along with her friend

"So does he know where he is going to be stationed yet?" Arizona got off her bed and pulled on the dress she was going to wear tonight to Addison's party.

"Uhm, I think he has an idea but he isn't saying much to me and mom about it."

"hmm, wonder why. Maybe it's going to be somewhere amazing." A far off look crossed Arizona's face thinking of the many military bases that her friend could end up at, of course the idea of them being stateside was in the back of her mind, but that was probably a very outlandish dream because of her dad's position.

"Well where ever we are going it isn't finalized."

"I better be your first call when you find out." The blond stated half serious as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Of course Zona! Who else would I call first?"

"I dunno, some new best friend floozy."

"You're not a floozy." Teddy laughed and teased.

"Pssh, Floozy is my middle name, and the only one who is going to listen to your ass when you call ranting about your man troubles." She teased back.

"I will have you know, I don't have man trouble."

"Ch'yeah, okay." Arizona said in a mock voice.

"Hey, I don't."

"Okay, should I remind you of Eric, Matthew, Trey, Heeeeeeenry" She drew the last name out knowing that it would get her friend.

"Hey! Henry was not man trouble. He was a troubled man." They both laughed.

"Whatever lady, where you go there is sure to be some kind of trouble."

"You should know, what was it they always said when we came walking on to base. Oh that's right, here comes trouble. WE are trouble. Me on the other hand, I'm just mischief."

Arizona snorted at the memory and Teddy's description of herself. Moving around her room she sat down at a small vanity and placed Teddy on speaker while she applied her make-up for the evening.

"Anyway, don't you have a date to be getting ready for?" Teddy was beginning to yawn more so and she could feel sleep beginning to take over her body once more.

"Oh crap! Yea, I texted Callie forever ago and she still hasn't responded." Arizona bit her lip and wondered if maybe the brunette might be backing out last minute.

"Arizona!" Her mother yelled from the base of the stairs. "Callie is here!"

"Shit!" She muttered."Be right down!" She called back to her mother hoping she heard her through her closed door. "Teddy I have to go, she is here. And I only have half my face on."

Teddy snorted. "Well guess that answer's your texting question, and why on earth do you only have half a face?" She knew exactly what Arizona was talking about, but she had to tease her whenever she got the opportunity. She missed her best friend and this phone call only reminded her how much she missed being around her blond counterpart. "Just remember Zona, take it slow. And dimples, lesbian kryptonite." She chuckled.

"Yea, yea. Miss you Teds." She rolled her eyes and tried to apply the rest of her make-up

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Psh, you don't know me."

"Mmhmm. Like I said, no eye rolling."

"Okay, I really do have to go. Call you this weekend?"

"Definitely, I want to hear all about tonight, and how you took it so slow a snail could have won you in a race."

"Teddy." Arizona slightly whined. "I'm going to do this at mine and Calliope's pace. But I cannot be held accountable for these dimples and the power they hold over the ladies." Arizona picked up the phone and saw that she had a waiting text message, crap how did she not hear the alert in her ear? Oh yea she was bantering with her oldest best friend. A quick glance confirmed her notion, she had missed Callie telling her she was on her way. double crap!

Teddy laughed. "Go finish getting ready, and knock that girls socks off. But in a slow snail like way. Not in the I am Speed Racer way."

"Bye Teddy." Arizona laughed and again rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, stop rolling your eyes at me." Teddy laughed. "Love you Z, and have fun."

They both said their respective 'byes' and then Arizona looked at herself in the mirror again. Taking a deep breath she walked to her door and opened it, one last glance to the mirror on her closet door and she smiled, those killer dimples popping. "You got this Robbins." She whispered and walked out.

* * *

A/N 3 Please review, I love to hear what you guys think... this chapter, previous chapters, what you think should happen in the future. I love opinions.


	6. Chapter 6

The Story

_Love is Love_

"We are together. Because I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters. We are together."

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy; they all belong to Shonda and Co. I am merely using them for personal pleasure as well any others that may find this fiction entertaining. Continually, any situation that may have happened in another movie, show or fiction is pure coincidence; I do not intend to plagiarize another's work.

A/N I only have a vision, where this story goes is purely up to inspiration, muses and reviews.

A/N2 I know this update came rather quickly after the other one, and thank you to those that have reviewed so far. It means a lot to me to see those pop up in my email and I get this giddy school girl feeling.

Overview: All Callie, all Arizona, all the time. The setting is Miami, for all intense purposes the history of the Characters will slightly parallel that of the series, in such as Arizona is an Army Brat, and Callie, well she eats her hair.

Play list of the evening: In case you wanted to know the party music insperation, and also if you want to check out the ones that were mentioned.

"Heartbeat" The Fray, "You set me free" Michelle Branch, "Hold my Hand" Hootie and the Blowfish, "Escape" Rupert Holmes, "Fighter" Christina Aguilera, "Bring it on Home" Little Big Town, "Hips Don't Lie" Shakira, "London Bridge" Fergie, "Have you ever" Brandy, "Smack That" Akon, "Shake That" Eminem feat. Nate Dogg, "Last Dance with Mary Jane" Tom Petty, "The Sweet Escape" Gwen Stefani, "Clumsy" Fergie,

"I wanna kiss you all over" Exile

Chapter Six:

"Heartbeat"

Electric blue eyes peered over the top of an Oprah magazine and studied the doe eyed Latina sitting across from her on the sofa. She watched as Callie initially fiddled with her phone, and then how she looked around taking in the environment. Currently she was back to playing what Barbara Robbins assumed was a game on her phone because she had her eyes focused on the small device, her brow furrowed in concentration and her tongue was peeking out from her glossy lips.

The older Robbins woman could see why her daughter was into this woman, uh- young lady. She was entirely adorable, she was a complete wallflower. "So Callie, what are you and Arizona up to tonight?" Barbara broke the silence.

"Huh? Oh." Callie blushed as she shut down her game and peered up from her phone. Her cheeks flushed red from a bit of embarrassment having ignored Arizona's mother. "Our friend Addison invited us to a party." Callie added in her megawatt smile when her brain traveled to the thought of herself and Arizona maybe sneaking in a dance if there weren't too many people.

"That sounds very nice, and her parents don't mind all of the noise?" She was no fool, she knew that this party was adult free and though it made her heart worry for the safety of her daughter she knew that she and Daniel had raised her right.

"Well uhm-" Callie flashed an unsure smile and then her eyes roamed to the stairs hearing the heavy foot falls and her breath caught in the base of her throat. Arizona was stunning. Her milky white legs going on for days, Callie's eyes traveled the length and then spied the most fantastic blue. Practically panting she couldn't believe her eyes, she blinked multiple times and continued to stare.

Her body moving of its own accord and she stood to great this mesmerizing siren. She failed to notice Barbara move up next her and leaned in. "Close your mouth dear, you're drooling."

Callie cleared her throat and stood taller flushed beet red from embarrassment of checking out Arizona in front of her mother. She shook the fog from her head and then chanced a glance to Barbara and softly spoke. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She liked this one; out of the girls Arizona had brought home Callie was by far her favorite.

Oceanic blue eyes connected with chocolate brown and then it happened. Callie's mouth dried completely and she was having a hard time swallowing, Arizona's brilliant smile sparkled and those dimples popped. 'Yup, lady kryptonite.' Arizona inwardly giggled at Teddy's reference.

Though it was Arizona who was caught off guard even more so when she noticed Callie in her party outfit; It was so sexy and yet masculine at the same time. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, her feet snuggled into a pair of chucks and as her eyes traveled north she saw the sharp white button up, the Latina's breasts were threatening to pop from the tightness at any moment. The outfit was accentuated with a tie half drawn up and the knot seemed to be resting just at the apex of her cleavage. Damn she was smokin!

"Hey" Arizona broke the ice.

"Hey yourself." Callie smirked and quirked a brow. "Are you ready to get going?"

"Absolutely!" Arizona smiled again, it was then that Callie knew that her death would be those dimples. Nope, she always thought that it would be slipping away in her comfortable bed at the ripe ol age of something over eighty, but now, now she knew. It was going to be those dimples.

"Arizona, I want you home no later than midnight. And I want a text at least every hour or else I will send out the hounds." Her mother was of course kidding, but Arizona would send her a message letting her know she was safe.

"Yes mom." She slightly rolled her eyes to Callie at the over protective nature of her mother.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Arizona."

"Sorry mom." They were walking to the front door and she could feel her mother following them.

"And Callie." She touched the other young woman's shoulder to stop her and catch her attention. When Callie stopped and turned toward her she smiled at the Latina. "You better have her home by midnight or else."

Callie gulped harshly and then smiled. "Yes ma'am. Midnight." She smiled trying to hide her fear of the older Robbins woman. Whoo if this was what it was like from the other end of the spectrum, she feared Arizona's father even more, and he is a Marine.

Barbara swooped Callie into a huge hug and whispered softly into her ear. "Please don't break her heart." A mother could tell, and she could tell right now that Callie Torres was going to play a very pivotal role in her daughters' life. How long, she wasn't sure but she could tell that this girl was something special.

Shocked at the embrace Callie at first stood stalk still and then returned the warmth and whispered back. "Don't plan on it." It was the first time she openly admitted to her intentions with the blond, and the ironic part, it was to her mother. There was something about the Robbins' women that was oddly comforting and inviting to tell them every little detail and secret, she felt a connection that she hadn't felt with anyone other than Addison.

"Right, well you girls be good and don't make bad decisions. If you two need anything I am only a phone call away. You two hear me?"

She may be an over bearing mother, but when it came down to it she would be right there in a heartbeat if her daughter were to make some silly decision like to drink at a party. She couldn't expect that her daughter wouldn't be human and never touch a lick of alcohol before she was twenty one. Hell even Barbara had a few nights in her past where she would have slapped herself had she been her own mother. So she knew it would happen. She wanted her daughter to make better decisions and yet she knew that those expectations were a bit too much to think that her daughter would never experiment.

Arizona groaned and replied "Yes mom."

Callie on the other hand was standing there like a dumb founded idiot grinning at the protective nature of Mrs. Robbins. "Yes ma'am." She wished her mother had more interest in her and her sister like Mrs. Robbins had with Arizona.

Barbara watched as the two slipped off into the night. Watching as Callie held the car door for her daughter and then ran to the other side and got in herself. She waited to close the door until she saw the reflection of the red tail lights disappear into the night.

As she closed the door softly she smiled inwardly, chivalry was not dead indeed.

* * *

The drive to Addison's was filled with giggles as the two sang along to the radio, both girls enjoying each other's company.

"So this is a really sweet ride Calliope. Fifty seven right?" She looked over to the woman driving and waited as she made a quick judgment to not take the highway.

"Yup sure is." Callie smiled and shifted the car fluidly from third into second as she rounded a corner.

"So are Addison's parties uhm-" She didn't want to be offensive with her question.

"Wild? Out of control? Littered with drunken students? Full of pervy guys? Sleazy ladies trying to pretend that they don't shack up on the first date? Yup." Callie looked from Arizona to the road as her feet and hands worked together in harmony as she shift the gears again so fluidly that it felt they were riding on a cloud.

"Oh." Arizona chewed on the answer and looked out the window.

It was the first time Callie had seen Arizona less than completely confident. She took her hand from the shifter and placed it on the Blonde's thigh. "Hey don't worry. It's usually just the jocks and cheerleaders that end up swinging from the rafters." Her blunder went unnoticed as it fell from her lips to Arizona's ears.

Arizona's eyes trailed down to where the brunettes hand rested and she could feel the electrical pricks from the contact of the warm touch. "Callie? You realize I AM one of those cheerleaders right?"

Callie mentally smacked herself and then a wry smile played over her lips. "No, because they haven't announced that you are on the squad yet. So that means no swinging from rafters for you. Besides, you're different than those girls. You're smart, funny, you don't care about popularity. It's not a contest to you. You don't care about who you hang with even though its social suicide."

"Social suicide? Callie I hang out with you and Addison."

"Exactly. I may be a soccer champ, but I'm still not high on the social totem pole. It's suicide."

"It's not illegal to be your friend Calliope."

"Technically it is." She smiled to the blond.

Arizona snorted in the audacity of that thought. "Well they can bite me, because you're my friend social suicide or not. They are idiots. You are totally awesome and so very fun. And funny! It's their own social suicide for letting someone as amazing as you slip through their fingers. In my opinion they are losing out."

Callie smiled and had a thoughtful look painted on her face. She liked the sound of that. Arizona was really amazing. She gave a squeeze to the blonde's thigh realizing that it had been there much longer than was acceptable. Immediately the spot where Callie's hand had been Arizona could feel a deep freeze at the loss of the connection. "Thanks, I wish everyone looked at High School the way you do. To them, I am the girl in the corner who eats her hair."

"Calliope!" Arizona shrilled. "You are not JUST the girl in the corner who eats her hair. You are amazing. They just can't see it because you don't really talk. I mean you do, but if you socialized some more they could get to know you as the sexy Latina with a smokey voice and has the most beautiful laugh." She had answered blindly while she looked from the window, still shocked that Callie also only saw herself as they did.

Callie's brows shot up to her hairline as she heard exactly what Arizona had said. It completely made her blush and sink a little into her chair but at the same time it caused the butterflies in her stomach to start fluttering as if they were on some carnival ride.

"You think so?" Callie asked not wanting to ruin the moment with any awkward silence.

"Think? No. I know so." Arizona looked over to the brunette after coming back from her revere. And as their eyes met not for the first or last time tonight Arizona popped those dimples again. It took all of Callie's composure not to drive the car into whatever was on the side of her lane. At this moment she had no clue whether they were in the city, on a country road or the freeway. What she did know was that Arizona had just said some amazing things to her and that made her float on cloud nine.

Callie pulled onto an old road which caused the car to vibrate a little as they rolled up the drive to the Forbes-Montgomery Estate, two-hundred year old Palms lined the road surrounding them causing a very private feeling. As the baby blue Thunderbird rolled to a stop in front of a rot iron fence, the letters F and M spun into the metal. Of course they were the type to have their initials in the fence.

Callie rolled down her window and leaned over to the security box and poked in the code for access.

The buzz was loud and the old gates began to crank open and Callie began to roll into the Estate. The drive up was much different than what was before Arizona's eyes. The house was very large and modern. It had a large arch over the front door and a curved driveway to the right that lead to the four car garage. Her eyes bulged at enormous property.

"I know right?" Callie chuckled and pulled to a little side road that she knew always had parking. Cars were littering majority of the drive ways, but this little secret Addison and she had always deemed to be their private parking area. Callie easily maneuvered her baby next to one of Addison's many cars. This one was an Audi, pearl white. Addison's Summer car she had deemed because of the color. She had a car for every season, and occasion as well Holiday.

Both women slid out of the car and for the first time Arizona really took in the property. From this vantage point she could see there was a private stair case that seemed to go straight out to the beach that sat proudly behind the mansion. And as she looked around she could see another private walkway leading to what she could only imagine they called as the guest house.

Callie walked around to stand in front of Arizona and smiled at how enamored she seemed to be with the view.

"You ready Cinderella? I still have to have you home by midnight or else my boobs will turn into pumpkins and your mom will be Gallagher."

Arizona snorted at Callie's reference to the 90's comedian. "Yea, and she won't do that. She likes you." Arizona smiled assuring. She started to walk toward the front door but stopped and turned around. "Wait, just one thing." She took a step toward Callie closing the distance between the two and her hands came up.

Standing like a statue Callie was totally unsure of what was about to happen but her heart hammered in her chest in anticipation. Arizona's arms circled behind her and their fronts pressed close. Faces inches apart her eyes caught Callie's and she smiled softly. Fingers slipping into the hair tie and sliding the raven locks free of their restraint, Arizona let her finger tips massage Callie's scalp as she mussed up the Latina's hair and shook it loose.

Stepping back she looked at Callie appraisingly and then chewed her bottom lip in thought. "Do this." Arizona shook her head from side to side to show Callie what she meant, and Callie followed. "Now do this." She shook her head like she was a head banger from an 80's metal band. Callie also followed.

Arizona placed her hands outstretched from her sides to slow the spinning and then she blew out some air as she caught her equilibrium. "Oooh head rush." She grinned to the Caramel goddess. Once she completely had her footing she walked back into Callie's personal space and let her fingers slide back into the raven locks. Her eyes focused on her goal, and she couldn't help but notice how labored Callie's breathing had become with them being in each other's personal space. Catching those dark orbs with her own she smiled thoughtfully and then brought her hands back and smoothed out some of the fly away strands.

"There." She felt triumphant. She grabbed the Latina's hand. "Come on, let's get in there before everyone is trashed and had no idea we were here." She lead the other woman as if she knew exactly where she was going. Which she did, kinda. She knew the front door was this way.

Callie had no freakin clue what just happened. She did know that whatever that was, she liked it. She liked the feel of Arizona's fingers running through her hair.

* * *

Addison Montgomery was leaning against the large island counter top in her parent's kitchen. She had yet to start drinking as much as the rest of her guests. It was always her thought that as the hostesses she had to stay sober just enough to know everything that is going on and so that she can recall all of the best gossip of the night.

She fingered the note her mother had left her earlier in the day. The poor woman was probably in a booze induced haze; her father was in New York with Mr. Torres. Sometimes she wondered and worried about her mother, but again this wasn't new to wake up and find a note from her saying they had jetted off to somewhere in the world. Then again who knew, her father could be meeting her there. She wondered if Callie knew what was going on.

She laughed dryly and tossed the note into a drawer and closed it hard. Annoyed she spied around at the different crowds cliqued off, some in the parlor dancing and then she saw exactly who she was looking for. "Sloan!" She yelled and smiled sweetly to her boyfriend. He grinned at her and slowly made his way snaking through the crowd to talk with his girlfriend.

Reaching her he swooped her into his very large and very muscular arms and hugged her, also leaning down and taking her lips with his. He kissed her soundly and then leaned back grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

Addison laughed and slapped him on the chest. "Stop, you're not getting lucky tonight."

"Aww Addison, way to make a guy not so guy like."

"I did not emasculate you." She said and slapped his arm. "Besides, I do recall someone getting lucky earlier this afternoon." She winked at him.

"True, but a guy can hope. Besides, can you blame me? Have you seen you?" He smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"I do look great don't I?" She sent him a wink and caught a glimpse of herself in the wall made of a mirror. Her mother was not modest.

It was at that moment that Addison saw her best friend and Arizona walk past her. Where ever they were going she wanted say hi and maybe get a little insider information about their date earlier. "Hey Arizona! Wait up." She called and Mark turned to see what his girlfriend was up to. "Hey who was that with Blondie?" He asked, having only seen the back of the woman that was walking with the blond.

"She has a name Mark. It's Arizona."

"Right, but who was that with her."

Addison was completely annoyed at this moment with the jock, she contemplated messing with him. Raising a brow she gave him her best 'you're in trouble look.'

"What?! I can admire." His baritone boomed through the tiled kitchen.

"Mmhmm, so long as your admiring stays in your pants." She laughed but could still see the curiosity written all over his face.

"It's Callie, Mark." The look on his face was priceless. His eyebrow lifted and he made a face of 'whoa'. Addison roared with laughter and walked away in search of the two women.

* * *

Callie and Arizona had found their way into one of the many rooms; this one appeared to have a dance club theme. Addison had really out done herself, when the woman threw a party she really did it. Of course she had probably called one of the many rental companies in the area for all of the equipment. So far Callie had counted at least 3 DJ's and there was even a light up dance floor in one of the rooms. Leave it to Addison Forbes Montgomery to throw the party of the century.

Arizona had leaned in to talk into Callie's ear over the music. "This is bitchin!" She smiled appreciatively. Callie sent her a megawatt smile and yelled back. "It's Addison, would you expect less?"

Arizona laughed. "No not really."

At that moment a pair of arms swooped around either of their shoulders and a beaming red head smiled to each of them. "Ladies! "she greeted. She used her advantage and guided them to a quieter space. Coming into an office she closed the doors and turned back around grinning to each of them. "So?" She asked expectantly. "What do you think?" She asked leaving the question open for whatever they would give her.

"Of course you look amazing, and wow, how did you pull all of this off?" Callie asked leaning against the office desk knowing exactly what the redhead wanted.

"Well, remember last year when my dad threw that huge dinner party?" Callie nodded for her to continue. "Well, apparently they also do bitchin parents are out of town parties." Both Arizona and Callie laughed.

"So these party games you mentioned, what are they?" Arizona asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Addison smirked and gave a wink.

Suddenly the muffled sounds of a familiar song began to play and a glint in Addison's eyes flickered as she looked directly at Callie. "Oh Shit."

Callie smile "Are you ready for this?" They both began to move fluidly to the overly played song, Addison began to move to the door and Callie grasping Arizona's hand began to dance her way to the door. Again in unison Addison and Callie yelled. "Oh Shit."

Addison opened the doors with perfect timing singing along with song "When I come to the clubs, step aside, part the seas, don't be having me in the line, V.I.P 'cause you know I gotta shine I'm Fergie Ferg, and me love you long time."

Addison moved through the crowds snaking her way to the dance floor, at some point from leaving the office and coming back to the party she had clasped Callie's hand in her own and the three women were making a train. They all settled in a spot together and began to grind their bodies to the air.

"All my girls get down on the floor. Back to back drop it down real low. I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho 'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go!"

Arms were flowing in the air and moving like they were waves rolling in; hips mimicking and so were torsos. The music was so loud Arizona couldn't tell if Addison were mouthing the lyrics or if she was actually singing. What she did know was the way Callie's body was moving in time with Addison's had started to send a tingle to a certain place and she couldn't help but blush at the thought.

Callie's front was rolling in time with Addison's side and as the lyrics had commanded she turned so that she and Addison were back to back. It seemed like a routine they had performed many times. Both Women simultaneously squatted to the floor still dancing and bouncing but just a little more… there was no other word except for hoochie style. Arizona gulped at the way Callie's body moved. For a girl who didn't like crowds she could sure boogie on the dance floor with no problem.

Both Addison and Callie came back up and sandwiched Arizona. Addison was in the front and Callie was in the back. On either side of her hips she could feel the distinct difference in both grips. Callie had a more forceful hold on her while Addison was using her for leverage. She was their stripper pole.

She tried to dance as best as she could with the music but she was distracted by the most exquisite feeling rubbing against her back. That was when she heard it, Callie was singing along too!

"How come every time you come around. My London London Bridge want to go down. Like London London London wanna go down Like London London London be going down."

Arizona was sure she was going to have a heart attack by the end of the night if Callie continued to grind against her body, or an aneurism.

The song ended and moved into a more relaxed and upbeat tune as 'The Sweet Escape' by Gwen Stefani came over the speakers. The girls moved apart and Arizona sighed at the sweet relief of not being so close to Calliope. Not that she didn't like what had just happened; it's just if she stayed close like that she was sure to do something a little less PG and a lot more Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct.

All three women sang along to the song and hopped around on the dance floor laughing and just keeping in tune with the beat. As soon as it began it also ended when the distinct sound of Tom Petty began to play.

"Oh what the hell is his malfunction?!" Addison stated in exasperation. The electric guitar rocked through the speakers and Callie and Arizona just looked at each other and shrugged, they could get down with some 'Last Dance with Mary Jane' and they were too when the song was abruptly cut off and replaced with a much more 'newer' tune.

Callie smiled to Arizona and reached across the distance and brought the woman close to her by pulling her hip. Callie's body began to grind against Arizona's hip to 'Smack That' by Akon. God she was so sexy and Arizona was literally going to die if she didn't get to a more respectful distance, and soon. In the meantime, she decided that for the moment she wasn't going to let Calliope be the only one to show off her moves.

The blond slipped a leg between the Latina's and began to grind against her thigh, both mirror images and movements as the sweat began to trickle from their foreheads. Each woman's breathing labored from the exertion. The sweet smell of their breath intermingling between the two and their eyes sparkled as they looked to each other- and yet there was another something reflected. Arizona could see that Callie's normally chocolate brown eyes had deepened to almost a pool of oil and her pupils were dilated.

As the music slowed into the next song azure had deepened to cerulean and her breathing was deep and methodical as they were lost in their own little world of just them. An unfamiliar song filled the dance floor and drew the two from their trance and Callie smiled stepping away from the blond she was pretty sure she wanted to pounce.

"Thirsty?" She asked.

"Oh yes!" Callie lead the way and Arizona followed.

Arizona and Callie came into the kitchen giggling about something when they saw Mark and her lip locked in a heated discussion of who had the better tonsils. Clearing her throat Arizona smiled at the two when they took a look to see who was interrupting their very important conversation. Both she and Callie gave a small wave.

"Lookin good Torres." Mark stated "Blondie." He gave her a wink and walked off to find a place a little less steamy to cool off in, or so Callie figured from the large bulge in his Dockers.

"Sorry guys, I meant to come back but he looked so yummy standing there chatting up a blond and I had to just remind him." She smiled. It was well known that Mark was a manwhore, but Addison knew how to keep him from straying. She was one of the few women that could keep his interest for more than a minute.

"S'ok, Arizona and I were having a great time dancing."

The blush that crept up Arizona's neck was a tattle tale that they were in fact having a great time on the dance floor.

"Oh?" Addison smirked and leaned onto the island counter. "Wanna share?"

Callie just rolled her eyes and Arizona coughed in shock of the implications she was implying.

"We just stopped in here to grab something to drink."

"Well!" Addison clapped her hands together. "You're just in time for party games. The DJ is going to play a few more songs maybe three and then he is packing it up for the night. And this way I can get half of our student body out of here." She smiled, this was where it was about to get very interesting.

"I've invited a few to stay a little longer, just a handful. Christina and Meredith are hanging back. Uhm of course Mark. You two, Me and uhm some of the girls from the squad. Oh and of course a few of those sweet hunks of delicious from the football team." She looked over her shoulder to the clock and then back to the girls. "Meet up in the den, half an hour?"

Callie simply raised a brow and Arizona stood like a statue. This didn't sound like it was going to be anything like Twister. As Arizona pondered what these games could be, because she didn't actually think they would be playing those lame party games that usually caused someone to end up naked on the street, or in a closet she tried to come up with something a little more sophisticated for a party at Addison Forbes Montgomery's house.

As she stood debating she felt a hand on her lower back and then her eyes focused looking in the direction of who the hand was attached to and saw a smiling Calliope. She moved with her silent urge and followed her deeper into the Estate coming into a very inviting room. The radio was playing softly and they were far from the ruckus of the party.

Taking a seat in the corner of the leather sofa, Callie took a sip of her water and offered to share with the blond, and share she did. Her mouth felt like she had cotton balls living in it. The way that Callie looked tonight, and then the way she was moving on the dance floor and oh how she felt. Arizona had to bite her tongue just so a small sound didn't escape her lips at the thought.

The soft sounds of the horns hummed through the speakers and she leaned her head back onto the couch and listened as she heard Callie begin to hum.

"First time that I saw your eyes girl you looked right through me, mmmhmm. Played it cool but I knew you knew that cupid hit me, mmm mmm." Callie sang along and looked over to the blond who had her eyes closed, a smirk played on her lips.

"You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling clumsy cause I'm falling in love. You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling clumsy cause I'm falling in love So in love with you." Quirking a brow she wondered if Arizona was going to catch the hint.

While the instrumental played Arizona opened an eye and looked over to Callie, "You have a beautiful voice." She smiled and watched the other.

"Can't breathe when you touch my sleeve, butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm Whoa now, think I'm going down friends don't know what's with me, mmm mmm."

Callie smiled brilliantly at Arizona and blushed when she finished the song softly because of the compliment.

"You know, sometimes when I don't know how to say something-"She was cut off by the loud stampede of feet as a wave of people were leaving. The house had become eerily quiet since the DJ had packed up apparently and then when it had calmed down again she was going to finish her sentence but again they had been interrupted when Mark, Addison and a handful of other familiar face came tumbling in all wrapped up in their own conversations.

* * *

"We have a few games to choose from" Addison stated. "So since I can't decide and there isn't any fun in picking we're going to draw from this cup. And since Arizona is the new gal around she gets to pick." Thrusting the cup into Arizona's face Addison smiled down to the blond and waited expectantly.

Unsure she looked to Callie and then back to the red solo cup and sighed. She stuck her hand in and dug around feeling all the little strips of paper 'no wonder Addison wouldn't tell her, she had no idea herself.' The blond mused and then pulled back her hand with a little strip between her fingers.

"Drum roll please." Addison stated and Mark gave a very horrible rendition.

"Truth or Dare." Arizona read off and then looked up to the redhead.

"Alright, here are the rules. We all know how to play Truth or Dare. Someone goes first, picks someone to choose. Now here is where we change up the rules. If you pick something and refuse to do or answer you have to take a shot. No dumb penalties like having to shave off your eye brow for refusing to do a dare or say a truth. You just drink."

The smallish group all sat around the coffee table and at some point Mark had disappeared only to come back with a large bowl full of sliced lemons and limes, a large amount of shot glasses, a container or salt and two giant bottles of Tequila, courtesy of Addison's father, or rather his collection of booze that is. Mark placed everything out and then took a seat next to his girlfriend. Arizona and Callie stayed on the couch, Christina and Meredith sat at the edge of the coffee table and everyone else just managed to squeeze in wherever they could.

A few of the cheer squad huddled close and chatted laughing here and there and taking glances over their shoulders at Callie and Arizona. Arizona noticed and glared trying to figure out what was so funny about them.

"Alright since I am the hostess, Christina, Truth or Dare?" Addison stated.

Glaring the small Asian woman just wanted Tequila so it didn't matter what she picked, she was going to drink. "Truth."

"Is it true you have bat heads in your locker?" It was a rumor that had spread since her first day at the high school and Addison just wanted to clarify.

"What if I do?" She asked and took the shot. Meredith chuckled and nudged her friend in the ribs. Christina loved to keep them guessing.

"Fair enough, alright your turn."

"Mark, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, Dare." He always liked to stay a mystery.

"I dare you to-" She paused in contemplation. "I dare you to go up to Addison's room, find the most girly thing and come back down prancing singing I'm a little tea cup." So it wasn't hardcore, but it was going to be funny.

"Alright." He said smiling. "You guys keep going, Addison you go next to ask because I'm asking you when I get back."

Addison smirked and looked thoughtfully at her guests. She could easily pick Stevens, or Harris. But she knew most of their secrets so she would hope they would dare. She knew exactly who she wanted but thought it might be better to save it for another round.

"Mer, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, Truth."

"Bad idea." Christina murmured.

"Is it true you slept with Shepard?" She wasn't beating around the bush; she had a burning desire to know. The ash blond laughed and grabbed her shot glass, they can keep on wondering.

"Wow Montgomery two and oh." Mark's voice boomed from around the corner. "Alright Ladies and Gents, one time and one time only, Mark Sloan will perform I'm a little tea cup in this." As he turned the corner prancing he was wearing one of Addison's cotton pink teddies which barely held him in anywhere.

A roar of laughter shook the entire room and a few flashes from cell phones captured the moment onto digital blackmail evidence. "Hey!" he said as the flashes caught him. "No one said anything about pictures."

"Nobody said no pictures either." Callie chuckled mostly to herself but everyone else heard and laughed along too.

"Touché."

Another round went by before Mark came back in his own clothes and sat next to Addison again. "Alright Addison, prepare for the best Truth or Dare of your life."

"Alright Mark, but Arizona has to finish hers first."

The blond sat quietly with her phone to her head, she listened intently as it rang. Everyone was so quiet you could hear every breath.

Finally the person picked up. "Hi, is this Ellis Grey?" She said seriously. Arizona quickly pushed speaker and held the phone away enough so they could all hear.

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm calling about the panty ad you put in the paper. I've got a few questions." She said quickly in case the other woman decided to hang up.

"Uhm, I don't have an ad in any paper for panties or otherwise." Her tone was going to pissed really quickly.

"Well I'm looking at it right now, it says that you have panties and to call three oh five, two six two, seven eight two eight. This is the right number correct? And you are Ellis Grey am I right?" Arizona was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well yes that is me, and that is my number but I don't have a panty ad."

" Let me just ask you this. Now are these used panties, or brand new. Because I would be willing to pay more for used, preferably with a smell." She breathed deep into the phone for added affect. "Oh and if there are stains I would-" The phone went dead and they all began to laugh so hard most people were falling over. It was one thing to crank call a stranger, but it was entirely different to crank call your principal.

"Grey your lips better be sealed." Arizona glared at the giggling woman.

"Oh god." She kept laughing. "They are, they are." She continued to roll around hysterically laughing.

"Well." Addison interrupted. "Since Arizona is on a roll, Truth or Dare?" She wiggled her eyebrows at the blond playfully.

"Uh, Dare." She liked to walk on the wild side.

"I dare you to kiss Callie!" She all but yelled.

Arizona looked from her wacked out friend to Callie, her body language unreadable. She wasn't sure if that was apprehension or disgust at the thought. Biting her lip she looked around at the others all expectant and waiting. Leaning over she smiled to the brunette who now looked like a deer caught in head lights and she changed her course quickly brushing her lips on the side of Calliope's cheek.

"That's not the dare!" Mark bellowed. "Kiss her Blondie." He was always up for some girl on girl action.

"I did, Addison didn't specify the type or where." She smiled over to Callie who looked a bit wounded. Well crap!

* * *

They all had a great time and now Arizona was back in Callie's car heading home like her mother had asked and she couldn't get over the look on Callie's face when she brushed her lips over her cheek. She could have sworn that was the right move to make.

Softly in the background Callie had a CD playing and she hummed along to 'I wanna kiss you all over' by Exile. Arizona sat listening to the tune and pondered the lyrics. All these things, she wanted to do that with Callie. But she was still uncertain of how the other would react and by her expression when Addison had dared her, that was the look of oh god I'm about to be kissed by a girl, blech. Or was it? She couldn't figure this part of Callie out, she had become an enigma.

The drive unlike the first time was painfully quiet, neither one spoke, they both replayed the night in their head. Each on calculating where it had gone terribly wrong, and each both could only come up with when Addison dared Arizona the kiss.

Callie felt rejected. She thought that there was a spark between her and the blond, something super special. Hell, even her own mother thought there was something going on, but oh well. Callie sighed loudly as she drove. Her mind still half on the road and half on the night.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Arizona chanced.

"Oh, just thinking about the party." Callie looked over and plastered her best fake smile on her face.

"Yea that was some party." Arizona sighed and looked out her window as the signs and lights passed them. Callie had opted for the freeway this time.

"Yea" Callie parroted and they resumed their silence for the entire rest of the way back to Arizona's. As they pulled up to the curb Callie took a glance to the clock and smiled. "Right on time." The clock had just blinked over to midnight.

"Mmhmm." Arizona hummed and unclicked her belt. "Callie, you busy tomorrow?" She asked, knowing that she didn't want the night to end, but her mother would have a conniption if she were to disregard an order.

"Not particularly. I have homework and some other stuff."

"Oh. Wanna maybe grab a pizza when you aren't busy tomorrow?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Callie again plastered a fake upbeat tone over her hurt.

"Awesome." Arizona said and got out of the car. "Thanks again for going with me; I had a really great time." She smiled, though her dimples didn't pop."

"Anytime Arizona." Callie smiled, for real this time.

"Good night Callie." Arizona gave a small wave and headed off toward her house. "Hey Arizona!" Callie called after her. Arizona spun and saw the Latina leaning against the door of her car on the passenger side. "You forgot something."

"I did?" She was perplexed.

Callie strode up to her and smiled. "Yea you did." All that Arizona remembered was Callie pulling her in close and then her mind was gone. Callie's lips pressed softly into her own; plump, divine, heavenly and soft. They massaged sweetly, and she could have sworn that there was a shock as the Latina's tongue spread the two pairs apart and seeking permission to deepen the kiss. Gladly she accepted and parted her own lips to allow access to Calliope as their tongues collided in a battle for dominance a soft shutter escaped when she breathed out a little and pulled the taller woman into her. She had been dreaming about this since the first day and now here she was, she knew. She knew that there was magic, she knew that because the woman kissing her was sending sky rockets into her mind and they were exploding behind her eyelids.

Crushing their lips harder, Arizona was demanding more. Her tongue slipped inside of Callie's she was being consumed by all things Calliope. Her sweet scent, how the drinks from earlier still lingered on her lips and tongue. Intoxicating. She gripped on to the front of the Latina's shirt so she would stay grounded and never float away.

Callie slowed the kiss so that now it was only soft pecks and shuttered breaths shared between the two. She rested her forehead against Arizona's and breathed deeply.

"You forgot your dare kiss." She whispered, her breath warm and inviting.

"Oh yeah." Arizona sighed and continued to stay in this moment just a little while longer.

* * *

A/N3 As always, please review. I love to hear what you guys think. It helps me to write faster and also inspires me.


	7. Chapter 7

The Story

_Love is Love_

"We are together. Because I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters. We are together."

The Story

Created August 14, 2012

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy; they all belong to Shonda and Co. I am merely using them for personal pleasure as well any others that may find this fiction entertaining. Continually, any situation that may have happened in another movie, show or fiction is pure coincidence; I do not intend to plagiarize another's work.

A/N I only have a vision, where this story goes is purely up to inspiration, muses and reviews.

Overview: All Callie, all Arizona, all the time. The setting is Miami, for all intense purposes the history of the Characters will slightly parallel that of the series, in such as Arizona is an Army Brat, and Callie, well she eats her hair.

A/N 1 Thank you to everyone that has been patient. And a super big thank you to those that replied to the note letting everyone know when the new update would be. I don't expect many reviews because this portion is replacing the note to you guys. For those that were expecting the update yesterday I truly am sorry, an unfortunate gopher decided it would be fun to chew through the wires for the cable line which my internet is connected to. The wires have since been fixed, about an hour ago and the mystery chewer is still at large. I am hoping there is no repeat performances.

If there are any questions to when Chapter 8 will be, that should be either Monday, or Thursday this coming week, and I do believe Greys is coming off hiatus, so yay! an update and new episode coming soon. Thanks again guys to those who continue to read and review. I truly do love hearing from you, it excites me when someone points out a particular scene that they enjoy, or when something specific between two characters happens. I think it is safe to say, that I plan to continue this story in a two part series, this being their high school days, and perhaps into their college years.

And now I will shut up, have fun reading.

Chapter Seven:

"Thriller"

A month had passed since Addison had her impromptu 'Parents are gone let's do something crazy' party. Though the season had changed on the calendar, it didn't really have an effect on Miami or the heat. Sure the weather was a bit more bearable; instead of the horrible heat waves it was just a bit more like a humid annoyance. It would not truly get cold until the early portion of the year and only for the sweet months of January and February.

This year had also gone untouched by hurricane's which the season would soon be ending. Soon, but not yet.

With the season change also came a lot of other changes, Callie had been spending less time with Arizona having been caught up with her new pre-season of soccer and Arizona had been busy with cheer practice as well making it to games and keeping up with her studies. Though they had been able to see one another in class, anything past texting was relatively impossible for the two. Which is why for the first time since Callie's childhood she agreed to go out with Arizona for Halloween. It was supposed to be a two day event, since Halloween was falling on a Friday, she agreed to go out to an old corn maze that was set up each year and also a haunted house ran by the High School to earn money for some of the student clubs.

They had agreed to put forth the effort early in the week to go out together on a Tuesday right after class to pick out their costumes. Friday would be spent just them going through the maze and haunted house. Saturday had been completely reserved for Addison's 'Annual Halloweenpalooza' as the invitation had been printed. Arizona had chuckled the first time she read it after Addison had hand delivered the little social nugget of gold.

"What?" She looked at the blond in her appropriate Friday school spirit attire, which had the schools letters embroidered on the front of her cheerleader outfit. Though it was a Tuesday, she and Addison were dressed completely for the game after school.

"Nothing, just I didn't peg you for a 'palooza' kind of girl." Arizona chuckled again lightly.

"I'll have you know Robbins; I am definitely a palooza girl, along with shin-dig and hoot-in-nanny. If it means party, I am all over it." She smiled brightly and tossed her shoulder strap a little higher to adjust her backpack.

"Okay. Okay. I give, you're a shin-diggin, hootin- nanning, palooza girl. I will never doubt that again." She smiled and closed her locker which so happened to now be decorated with lots of things. Stickers, let's face it; she would always be a kid at heart. A little mirror, photos of herself with Addison and Mark.

Addison's eyes dragged over the unfamiliar pictures that she had not been present for; Familiar deep brown eyes stared back at her, the smile on her face was blinding and the dimples popping smile mirroring that of Callie's as Arizona and her best friend posed in a photo booth. The next one was sweet, Arizona had her eyes closed with a whisper of a smile as Callie leaned over and kissed her on the side of the cheek. The third one was pretty funny and she had never seen a strip of pictures without one on it, they were of course making goofy faces; Callie had her tongue poking out to the side and Arizona had her eyes crossed while two caramel fingers appeared behind blond hair to make 'bunny ears'. The final picture was a private moment between the two women where they were lip locked in a soft kiss. This didn't go unnoticed by the auburn Captain, smiling inwardly Addison saw another picture that she realized instantly. It was a picture taken from what she called the pair's first date at the zoo. Arizona was wearing a safari hat and she had her arm wrapped around the brunette as her other was up in the air in a fist pump. Completely perfect the red head thought.

"So, I've been meaning to ask. Did you and Callie have a fight or something?"

"Fight? Why would you think that?" The blond pressed her lips together in thought.

"Well, you two have been practically joined at the hip and I have seen neither you nor Callie when I talk to either of you."

"Well, we would have to be in a relationship for that kind of fight, and it's just been complicated the last month for us to really find time to hang out other than class. So, no we aren't fighting. In fact I am meeting her later for a shopping trip." The blond beamed at the idea of getting alone time with Lady Calliope, which she had begun to call her. Only in her head though.

"Wait, all this time I have been referring to you as her girlfriend and neither one has corrected me until now?" Addison scoffed.

"I think that Callie and I just aren't into labels. Why put a label on something. Then you get expectations, and there is more of a pressure. This way we can both walk around and not feel like the other one _has_ to be one way or the other. We can just be us and if the past month isn't example enough; had we been in a relationship there would have been expectations that we should be going on dates, talking until the wee hours of the morning and someone would have had hurt feelings and possibly felt neglected. Though I am not opposed to calling her mine should that time arise." Arizona surmised feeling a bit of her heart flutter at the idea of Calliope being hers.

"Right…" Addison lifted a brow and shrugged off her thoughts for the moment to revisit them later. "You're going to make it to the game tonight right?" She gave a pointed look of 'you better be there.'

"Of course I am! Cal and I are going right after class and the game doesn't even start until six."

"No funny business, we've got to not only cheer on our team, but this is great time for practice. We're going to Regionals this year."

"I know. I know." Arizona rolled her eyes, she really adored Addison, but her obsession with getting a big ass trophy was crazy.

"I mean it; if you're late I will hurt you."

Arizona laughed, "Okay, okay Addi I get it. You want the big ass trophy and I am here to help you get it." Arizona glanced to her watch and felt a sudden flutter in her stomach. "And as much as I want to stand here and talk to you about it, I have a hot HOT Latina waiting for me in class." Smiling the blond patted Addison on the back as she walked away and called over her shoulder, "We've got this in the bag Addison."

* * *

Arizona's heart beat rapidly as she jogged her path to Public Speaking. Addison's words rolled around in her head about how she had thought Arizona and Callie were a couple. It was silly to call it anything but that, but were they? Her entire spiel to the redhead came right from her ass because she herself had no idea what they were.

What the blond did know was whenever Calliope looked at her, she melted, her heart raced, her stomach felt like it had butterflies on crack inside. When she smiled, words became harder to speak and when that woman sang, all she wanted to do was snuggle into that sound and stay there forever.

To Arizona, Callie was the end all be all when it came to women. She hung the moon and the stars in her eyes. Some would say she is silly (Teddy) but, to Arizona this girl was it. They had only known each other for a minute when she saw something in the other's eyes. They had only known each other about a week when she felt something she had never felt before, and now a month later nothing had faded. This wasn't lust, okay maybe there was a little bit of lust…. Okay there was a lot of lust, but not in that only sexy time way. There was something more, something pure about her feelings; there was a connection, indescribable connection.

Reaching for the door her eyes roamed the room and then over to Callie's table, raven locks had fallen around her face to curtain as she looked down at something and then looking up their eyes connected and the megawatt smile appeared. Arizona drew in a deep breath and returned her own super magic smile as she passed by her normal table and took a seat next to her caramel goddess. Her inner dialogue had left her needing to be close to Callie, she had been missing her something fierce. The hour she got each day surrounded by lecture, notes, homework, and group activates left little time in class for socializing.

"Hey." Arizona beamed while speaking in a whisper.

"Hey yourself." Callie whispering as well. "You ready for this afternoon?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Only you." Callie teased. "Would be excited for costume shopping."

Arizona thought, her eyes looking up as she rolled around her response, her eyes coming back to meet with Callie's, "Not necessarily the costumes I'm looking forward to."

"Oh?" Callie smiled; she was getting more and more comfortable with the blond. "Then what has you excited about this afternoon?"

Arizona smirked and as she was about to answer Ms. Lawrence breezed into the classroom and began the day's lesson leaving Callie clueless and a bit disappointed in her timing.

"Good afternoon everyone." She laid her bag in her chair like every day when she would begin class, and headed over to the podium to speak about their latest tidbit of what they were about to learn. "Today, I want to go over the midterm assignment. It's going to be a huge project, but I want to give you time to start considering it now. We all have things that we are passionate about, and I want you to focus on that passion. The required time will be a thirteen to fifteen minute presentation."

Ms. Lawrence began to walk around the room passing out the material she will expect to be covered in each presentation. "Unlike other assignments I want you to create a layout, which will be due before Thanksgiving break. When we resume class I will hand back to you the changes you may want to consider. Also there will be a third portion; I want you to write a three page essay establishing your facts. I want you to provide me a written dialogue of the topics you covered. If you are passionate about ringtail lemurs, then I want factual background on the species. But let me tell you, if you choose to do this assignment and use any source from Wikipedia I will have to immediately fail you. That is an unacceptable source of information, it isn't factually checked and information could be incorrect."

As the stout woman came around to Callie and Arizona she smiled and laid two papers down for each of them. She liked Arizona Robbins; the girl did amazing things for one of her brightest, but shiest pupils. Since the arrival of the blond young woman, she had seen great steps in Callie. Moving back to the front of the class she started up the projector and opened up her own presentation for the day.

"Usually I don't grade you guys based on filler words while you try and collect your thoughts of what you want to say. Our upcoming assignment will have limitations." She clicked open the first slide and a few students chuckled. She smiled looking out to her 'audience' "The downfalls of uhm and uh."

Class was spent mostly on notes regarding ways to get around vocally trying to collect your thoughts, and also their new assignment of the week. The assignment allowed them to pair with another student and they were supposed to create a slide show with a presentation featuring a musical artist of their choosing.

Before class was over they needed to pair up, and on an index card they were to write who was in the pairing, and three choices of artists. Ms. Lawrence explained that their number one choices would be based on the order of which group turned in their cards the soonest and if their first choice was already taken she would move down to the next choice.

Arizona was already leaning over the side of her chair to dig in her backpack for index cards and as she did Callie's eyes followed the curve of her back and drank in the deliciously exposed skin that had been peeking out while the blonde's cheer top slinked up from the movement. She licked her lips unconsciously and then bit the bottom one as her mind wandered. She was snapped back to reality when Arizona began to sit back up and she met the blue eyes with a smile and then looked to her hand noticing the little card.

Arizona placed the card on the table and began to scrawl their names across the top, Callie's eyes began to drift back to the little piece of exposed creamy white skin but she admonished herself and looked back to the index card. "What about Ella Fitzgerald?"

"Good one, and oh! Michael Jackson!" Arizona added.

"Should we do four, in case someone picks all of the ones we choose?"

Arizona chuckled in delight, how many kids did they know that knew Ella Fitzgerald? "I think that is a great idea." She smiled and wrote the number three and then looked back to Callie. "But who is our number three?"

"Oh, hmm." Callie paused in deep thought, who were some of her idols. She really did like soulful songs, with deep resonating styles. Soft and romantic, but she also did love her more pop style artists like Fergie and she did love Madonna. There were so many to choose from and she was having a terrible time narrowing her choices down to a select few. "Maybe you should go again." The doe eyes looked into azure.

"Sure thing, what about Aretha Franklin?"

"Okay, and since we have the King of Pop and the Queen of Soul, maybe we should also list the King of Rock and Roll?" Callie asked.

"Of course! And that would conclude our four choices. We have Ella, Michael, Aretha and Elvis. All great choices and all probably have very interesting histories." The two gave each other a little fist bump. Finishing their assignment for the day Callie whispered softly to the blond. "So what part has you excited?"

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, whoever is finished can go ahead and turn in their cards and head home early."

Arizona jumped up quickly, she wanted to get out of this place and spend some time with her favorite person. Callie face palmed herself in frustration and then grabbed her bag in exasperation. "So unfair. " She grumbled while heading to the door knowing that Arizona had already turned in their card, and may have bitten Yang on the way trying to ensure they had first dibs.

Callie waited just outside of the classroom door for Arizona, the door opened and she smiled seeing it was her favorite blond. Running her fingers through her hair her smile grew as the blond moved closer to her and pulled her in by her lapels of her light jacket. Looking either way to make sure the coast was clear pastel pink lips pressed to tan plump lips in a sweet but quick kiss.

Callie breathed out as her lips curled into a smile. "What was that for?"

"Just missed you." Arizona stated simply.

"Oh ok." Callie chuckled. "Well feel free to do that anytime, missing me or not."

"So are you hungry?" Arizona asked as they walked from the North building to the parking lot.

"Little bit, I missed lunch working on my Calculus."

"Well then, since you forgot to feed your tummy how about we pick up something before we check out the Halloween store?"

"Deal." Callie slipped her hand into Arizona's as they walked.

* * *

There was a loud screech of excitement throughout the entire Halloween store and it wasn't coming from the two year old a few isles over. Callie scrunched her nose as her finger came up to poke inside her ear to try and dull the ringing that came from the blond next to her.

"Callie!" she tugged at the other woman to look at this prestigious find. As Callie let her ears adjust back to the normal sounds of the music playing over the speakers and her eyes roamed to what Arizona was pointing out she shook her head and chuckled to herself. "Seriously Arizona? This has to be the most ridiculous costume ever."

Arizona pouted in disbelief, this costume was amazing and it was totally perfect. "And why would you think this is ridiculous? It is absolutely perfect."

"I am not going as Stitch." She laughed a little more.

"Not for you." She interjected. "For me!" The blond bounced while picturing the costume and Callie as Lilo. "You could go as Lilo."

Again the laugh bubbled out of the Latina and she pushed the blond to the next row. "What about these?" Callie held up a woman's gangster style zoot suit, fitted in all the right places and a 1920's flapper girl outfit that would showcase Arizona's to die for legs that went on for days.

"Oh that could work too, but are you sure you don't want to go as Lilo and Stitch?" She asked her eyes hopeful.

"How about we keep that in the maybe column?"

"Okay." Arizona said simply and moved past the taller woman taking in the rest of the outfits they could choose from. Callie slipped past Arizona unnoticed, snatched a costume and headed for the dressing room. After a few moments the blond noticed she had been talking to herself for the past five minutes, looking around for raven locks she pursed her lips and began to call out to the woman.

"Calliope?" She wandered "Calliope?!"

A few people looked around for this 'Calliope' curious as to who would name their child that. Very uncommon, indeed. Arizona took notice of the extra pair of eyes on her and halted her verbal search. As she moved from isle to isle a pair of chocolate brown eyes watched her look around, and then the quick blur of black caught Arizona's eye and she whirled around missing what had caused the brief shadow.

Sighing she turned back to her quest for her missing... girlfriend? The question was beginning to bother her, were they?

Soft steps crept up tenderly behind Arizona, as to not make a sound and then she was spun around so that now she was facing towards this stranger. Her hands pressed against the 'chest plate' and full lips crushed down on to hers. At first she resisted in surprise and then when her brain had caught up to the familiar pair of lips on her own she relaxed and kissed back. However, the kiss ended just as quickly as it had begun.

As Arizona's eyes slowly opened she began to laugh loudly at the sight before her. "You won't go as Lilo, but you'll go as Batman!?"

"Batman is badass, Lilo… not so much. True she runs around with an alien, but com'on you have to admit this is pretty badass." Callie grinned brightly at the blond.

"Uhm, I think badass went out the window when you smiled. Batman doesn't smile. He is-" She was silenced once more by the Latina's lips.

"Badass right?" She asked pulling away a little breathless.

"Uhm-" Arizona was again silenced by those heavenly lips. Her brain became fuzzy and drunk; she almost lost her footing in the feel of those lips. When Callie pulled away once more she smiled lazily and her eyes were practically crossed. "Definitely badass." Callie laughed and swatted Arizona on the ass as she walked away leaving her in a wonderland of thoughts.

When Callie returned redressed in her own clothes she found Arizona again looking at something Disney and she smiled to herself as she watched the woman peruse over the many different outfits. Callie loved watching this woman, the way she moved and how she thought over each thing, shaking her head when she decided it wasn't the right idea or how her fingers twitched in excitement as what ever thought played in her mind. Chocolate eyes glanced to the outfit to see what had excited the blond so much when she noticed the style of 'Disney' she had been looking at. It was a sexy Pocahontas costume. Not that what was in the cartoon had much to it; this one had even less material and the brunette blushed.

Deciding that she should approach the blond before she set her mind to something, she slid beside the other and leaned over her shoulder "Whatcha find?"

A small squeak slipped through those pink lips as she dropped the bag to the ground, her cheeks flushed pink and Callie smiled knowingly. "Pocahontas huh?" She picked the package up from the ground and then looked to the embarrassed blond. "And who was going to wear that?"

"Uh…" Callie raised a brow playfully. "You." Arizona answered honestly.

"How about we stick that in the possibly column?" The blush from the blond was starting to fade but still she had no words, just nodded in agreement. The two continued to walk the isles trying to find something that they would both be comfortable and happy in.

Arizona's phone beeped and though she wanted to ignore it, she had a feeling she should take a peek of the message.

_Addison Montgomery:_

_Where are you? x_x_

_Arizona Robbins:_

_Shopping with Callie, remember?_

_Addison Montgomery:_

_It's 5:45!_

Arizona looked at the little clock at the top of her screen and then muttered. "Crap."

"What's wrong?" Callie stopped walking and turned to the blond.

"I have to go." She looked a bit sad. "I didn't realize the time, the game starts in fifteen minutes and I was supposed to be there now."

Callie looked sheepish; she had messed around a lot and had forgotten the game was tonight. Most games were on Friday, but with Halloween falling on game night the two schools had made an allowance that they would push the game to Tuesday instead. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you." She always got lost in her time with Arizona, she never bothered to pay attention to the time, a Grizzly bear could be standing next to her and she probably wouldn't notice because she would be focused all on Arizona.

"Oh Calliope, it's not your fault. It's mine. I should have paid more attention. But I was having so much fun with you that I forgot." She gave her a soft kiss. "Do you want to try again tomorrow?"

Callie smiled softly, "Normally yes, but I have a really big calculus test and I have to study."

"Okay." Arizona had really wanted them to get the costumes together.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Callie repeated.

"Uhm-" Arizona scrunched her brow in confusion.

"I can get our costumes and then meet you at the game later with yours, but only if you trust that I will get something you would be happy with."

Arizona lit up at the idea and her dimples popped as her lips stretched into a smile. "Calliope! You. Are. A. Genius." She brushed her lips against the Latina's. "I'll see you tonight then." Thanking the stars that they had decided to bring both of their cars the blond rushed off to meet up with death or something close to that when Addison got her hands on her.

"Good luck!" Callie called after her, knowing that her best friend was probably pissed and wouldn't be afraid to let Arizona have it.

* * *

The large off road tires came to a halt in the student parking lot with a screech and canvas shoed feet fled towards the football field the moment the vehicle was in park. Arizona had completely lost track of time while shopping with Callie, she hadn't seen her in far too long and made a mental note to not do that anymore.

As golden locks bounced with each footfall she rounded the corner and mentally smacked herself when she saw that the game was already in play and only a few seconds left of the first quarter. Blue eyes glancing to the score board, they were losing by a touchdown and two field goals. Addison was not going to be happy at all, she was late and they were losing two things the red head did not like.

Rushing up to the back she flanked the right side of a brunette, she thought her name was Tonya or maybe it was Dana. Either way, it didn't matter at the moment. She was here; it took Arizona only a couple steps to get in time with the rest of the ladies. Shaking her groove thing along with the rest her eyes caught those of the seething Captain and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' though the steel green blues snapped away and back to the audience, Arizona had a feeling this woman couldn't stay mad at her for too long.

The air horn blew and that signaled the end of the quarter, the band began to play and the cheer squad did all they could do to pump back up the team with round of 'Here we go team'. With the girls taking their normal formation Addison and Arizona were next to each other and the red head growled to the blond. "Good of you to show." She wasn't particularly angry at Arizona but, she was the head of this group of bandits and she had to keep that air of respect she deserved as their leader. "You're gonna owe me big Robbins." The blond simply nodded and turned to her right with the beat of the music.

* * *

Caramel fingers tapped against the black steering wheel while listening to Sheryl Crow's 'All I wanna do' chocolate eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses and her body moved in the driver's seat and she began to sing as the instrumental ended and the soft cadence of the voice she sang along with. When the light turned green, she easily maneuvered her Thunderbird through the traffic enjoying the last bit of the warmth that was slowly fading with the sun.

Pulling onto the frontage road she flicked on her blinker and turned into the student parking and rolled in next to Arizona's jeep, listening to the end of the song she pulled the bag from the back seat and checked out her purchase one more time. The blond was going to go bananas when she saw what Callie had picked out for her. Definitely Arizona. Climbing out of her car, she closed and locked the door and then headed off toward the field.

As Callie walked leisurely, she realized this would be her very first official football game that she had ever attended. She had never understood the whole running after a pig skin and slamming into one another, though the injuries did intrigue her a little but that was because the Latina had a secret passion about bones and how they all connected, how at the hallow core there was marrow that supplied some of the richest DNA and don't even get her started on the cartilage, what was that stuff really? Moving into the stands she decided to take a seat at the top of the bleachers and enjoy the show, the great show of her girlfriend, or at least that's what they seemed to be.

Callie had arrived at half time, which meant the two schools cheerleading teams would be on display as the entertainment. That much she did know from what Addison had explained to her when she talked about the games, and also when they would come out and support the soccer team. Another air horn blew and that signified the two teams would be returning to the field in an attempt to pummel the other into victory. Callie glanced to the score board and winced; they were still losing by a bit, this time though it was just a touch down.

The Latina leaned back, resting her back on the rails as she saw the two teams jog back out, it looked like they had the ball which meant Mark would be out there and as she surveyed the numbers she came across number twenty two himself, star quarterback Mark Sloan. The shaded chocolate gaze watched as he called out something foreign, something like blue forty two, hut and something and then hike as the ball flew back from the snap she saw Mark in all his glory looking out to his other team mates for the one he wanted to throw the ball to. At that very same moment she saw a guy from the visiting school running directly for him and there was no one to stop this guy from sacking her best friend's boyfriend in that moment she began to yell loudly "Throw the ball Mark! Throw it! LOOK OUT!" As if he heard her, the ball began to sail through the air a perfect spin as it went over head for a long pass down field and then safely it fell into the hands of Karev for a touchdown.

Jumping from her seat the Latina hooted and hollered in excitement. Okay, maybe she was wrong she totally understood now why people loved football; it was for the exhilaration and adrenaline that coursed through your veins. Maybe Callie Torres did like football. For the rest of the game she had been enthralled and cheered for the team, she even found herself cursing at the refs when they made a bad call that was clearly incorrect.

Her fists flexed and clenched as the last quarter was coming to a close it was only a minute left and the two teams were tied, she could feel herself scooting closer and closer to the edge of her seat. The visitors had the ball and she was worried they might possibly make it the end of the field they were on their own forty yard line and she could hear the screaming of other students and parents. She watched as the snap was made and the men slammed in to one another trying to break the line, the eagle eye of the other quarterback saw his chance and the ball sailed through the air. "Come on guys! Come on! YES!" She screamed as the ball was intercepted by their school, oh this was crazy. She watched as the young man ran from the opposing forty to theirs and then he was at the thirty and the twenty five and she could see the other team coming up on him. She bit her nails in anticipation and she held her breath as he inched closer and closer "TOUCHDOWN!" she screamed in excitement that they had won and the air horn blew ending the final score with the game a success.

* * *

When Callie came down the steps of the bleachers to enter the field she saw Arizona and Addison deep in discussion, hanging back she watched the blond with a curious eye. How her hands moved rapidly in description, and her eyes lit up at whatever she was talking about. Curiosity had peaked, she really wanted to know what had the blond so excited that she seemed to be bubbling over and could any moment explode. A smile drew Callie's lips up as she continued to just enjoy watching Arizona from afar.

As she was caught up in her daydream, she felt her shoulder get jarred and she looked to the offender and apologized. "Sorry." A meek blush crept up to her face and she saw golden locks shoot past her and a muttered 'creeper' as she passed. Confused Callie was drawn completely from her revere and she really looked to the retreating figure noticing it was Izzie Stevens. Puffing out a deep lungful she brushed off her mean comment and saw that Addison was now gone and jogging out to where Mark was standing on the field as he recounted his winning throws to some of the swooning Sophomores and Freshman, he was such an attention whore. Something else caught her eye too and it was caring blue eyes with a confused furrow of her brow. Callie though beamed and started to walk forward to greet Arizona. As she strode up her wide smile broke into a Cheshire cat grin and she stopped just short of being in the others personal space.

"That was some game." Callie says enthusiastically.

"Wasn't it, I thought for sure at the end of the third we were goners, but then wow!" Arizona smiled too while they made idle chit chat.

"So, I found a costume and I think you're going to love it."

"Oh? And where is this costume?" Arizona asked, looking at Callie's empty hands.

Smacking her palm into her forehead she had forgot it in her car after looking at it one more time. She had set it down in the passenger seat when she noticed that it was getting later and she had no clue how long the game would normally last. "My car." She said simply with a blush.

"Your car? Why do I get the feeling you just want to get me back to your car?" Arizona winked and began to walk off in the direction of the parking lot, assuming that would be where Callie would have chosen to park.

"Because, maybe I do." Callie shot back feeling a bit of courage these days to flirt back. She was feeling a lot of things these days when it came to Arizona. She didn't feel like she had to hide, she could be open and the kissing helped a lot too.

When the two reached the baby blue Thunderbird Callie opened the door and pulled out the black bag with a giant jack o'lantern head on it. Excited hands went to grab for the bag but Callie pulled it back and tsk'd Arizona complete with a finger waggle. "Hey hey, handsy much?" She laughed and handed the bag over. "If you don't like it, I might have some free time during lunch to run over and get it swapped or something." A blush of embarrassment crept up the caramel neck and into her cheeks as she waited for Arizona to see the final decision.

Deft fingers dug in and pulled out the package and as she looked over the green material her eyes landed on the model wearing it… "Calliope! Are you serious? Oh my! This is the best costume ever! So you're really okay with wearing this?" She asked partially amused, partially turned on and partially in shock. She never pictured Callie ever being okay with wearing something like this.

"Me?" Callie squeaked. "No, no, this is for you." Her face if possible had gone from a slight blush to beet red at the idea of herself in that costume.

Arizona watched and lifted a brow. "You want me to go as skimpy Tinkerbell?"

At the question Callie started to feel like a mistake and that is when her mouth decided to explode. "Well when we were at the store, I saw you looking at the Pocahontas costume that was like that one, and because I am darker, and Pocahontas was too you were thinking that maybe I should go as her so I thought you really wanted to go ask these type of fun sexy Disney characters and when I saw that I thought that because you have blond hair and blue eyes it would be-"

A small white hand clamped over her mouth to stop the word vomit that apparently was endless. "It's perfect, thank you." Assuring blue eyes looked into embarrassed chocolate. Visibly Callie relaxed and air blew over the palm still covering her mouth.

"So ooo rere rike rit?" The muffled question came.

"Yes, I rere rike rit." Arizona smiled and again added for assurance. "Callie, I more than like it, I love it. Thank you." She let her hand slip away and the two continued to watch one another for a moment before Arizona broke the silence.

"Where is yours? I only see one in here."

"Well that madam is a surprise."

* * *

A/N 2 Thank you guys for hanging in there with me on this fun little journey, please, review I thrive on them and do love hearing what you all have to say... Until next update. I am excited to see what people might think. :-)


End file.
